Sufrimiento
by Shizu Mizushima
Summary: Natsu es Jefe de la Mafia de Fairy tail, quien conoció a una chica de la cual nadie sabe sobre su oscuro pasado, el cual la va a perseguir sin importar las consecuencias. A pesar de todo él decide ayudarla y afrontar los problemas por alguna razón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, he leído mucho sobre el cuento de la mafia de Nalu, tuve una idea sobre este cuento romántico.

Yo odio que hagan sufrir a Lucy pero este cuento se trata de que Lucy sufrió mucho por culpa de un hombre y ella no sabe nada del amor. Natsu tampoco no sabe nada sobre el amor. En el futuro ellos descubren que ellos se aman.

Bueno, espero que les guste esta historia.

Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes muy grises y llovía muy fuerte con una tormenta.

Una chica estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, escapando de algo, y sin saber en dónde estaba ni que es ese lugar.

El lugar era raro para él, nunca ha visto cosas así ( **estoy hablando de los autos, semáforos y mucho más. no tengo ganas de escribir como es la ciudad, XD** ), las personas estaban usando los paraguas y la miraban a ella con pena y alejándose de ella. Ella se veía con un vestido deshecho de color blanco y un poco sucio, el cuerpo de ella sucio, debido a que al correr mucho se ensució en la calle o fuera de ella y el pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura, también sucio y enredado.

Ella seguía corriendo sin parar pero se tropezó y cayó al piso y se embarro su cuerpo.

Ella se estaba levantando lentamente y escuchó la gente hablando diciendo cosas como:

-que hace el aquí?

-él está viniendo para acá….

-el hombre más peligroso del mundo!

-el jefe de la mafia más poderoso de este país!

-es Natsu Dragneel! Corran!-gritó un hombre huyendo, luego la gente también huyó de ese hombre.

" _Natsu Dragneel? Nunca he oído ese nombre…._ ", pensó la rubia que iba a levantar la cabeza para ver su cara pero se sintió mareada solo pudo ver sus pies que estaban frente a ella y quedó inconsciente.

Natsu antes de llegar donde la chica rubia.

-jefe, hemos terminado!-dijo Gray guardando el arma en la espalda en la parte del pantalón, salió de su edificio de solo dos pisos y caminó hacia Natsu que se estaba apoyando contra la pared mirando a la calle viendo los autos pasar, el llevaba ropa formal, la camisa roja con corbata negra, los zapatos y el pantalón negros. Las manos estaban en sus bolsillos. La cara tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, su cabello puntiagudo de color rosa y su bufanda blanca en el cuello. Tiene dos cicatrices, una en la parte derecha del cuello y otro en el lado derecho inferior de la cara, la cabeza giró a la derecha para ver a Gray.

-bien, limpien esa basura antes de que llegue el pesado policía y yo iré a mi oficina….nos vemos allá- gruñó Natsu caminando hacia su auto negro de marca Mercedes Benz.

-entendido jefe…chicos, vamos a limpiar sus sangres antes de que llegue la policía-gritó Gray a sus amigos.

Natsu entró al auto y prendió el motor, pero captó algo en la otra calle y vio a una chica rubia corriendo muy rápido. Ella miraba hacia atrás, como que estaba huyendo de alguien pero Natsu se sorprendió por algo que tenía en sus ojos.

-esos ojos…como yo…..cuando era joven. Ojos vacíos….no…me hace familiar, donde los he visto?...-murmuró el jefe, y arrancó con gran velocidad decidiendo seguir a esa chica.

Natsu seguía siguiendo a esa chica y vio que ella se cayó al piso, él frenó el auto y salió. A él no le importaba lo que la gente murmuraba sobre él, solo seguía caminando hacia ella y la gente empezaba a huir de él.

Vio que ella estaba tratando de levantar la cabeza pero luego se desmayó

El hombre seguía mirándola a ella, de la cabeza hasta los pies estaba llena de barro. Él se agachó para sujetarla y luego la metió a la parte de atrás del auto, Natsu se sentó adelante y empezó a manejar hacia un edifico enorme.

Él la miró a ella a través del espejo, volvió a concentrarse en el manejo.

-por qué hice eso? A mí no me importa la gente pero por que sí esa chica…..

El edificio es muy alto y grande, tiene 50 pisos y en el último estaba el hogar de la mafia llamada Fairy tail, su líder es Natsu Dragneel.

Adentro había una gran cocina con un gran comedor y una barra de bar.

-hola, chicas! ya llegamos!-gritó Gray entrando a la cocina juntos con Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Alzack y caminaron hacia la barra.

-bienvenidos! Querían algo?

-si! Alcohol!-gritaron todos.

-como siempre-dijo Erza sentada en una silla comiendo la torta de fresa.

-el alcohol es mejor que todo!-gritó Cana sentada en la mesa sosteniendo un barril de vino.

La puerta se abrió y todos se miraron rápido por si era Natsu o no, pero era Juvia y Levy entrando.

-hola Gray!- saludó a su novio y Levy hizo lo mismo a Gajeel.

-nos asustaste! Pensé que era jefe.

-eh? Jefe no ha llegado todavía.

-que decís Mira?-preguntó Laxus a su novia- jefe se fue antes que nosotros y nos dijo que va a estar acá en su oficina.

-es la verdad, cuñado-dijo Lisanna sentada por ahí sola **(les aviso yo no odio a Lisanna pero la hare una mala persona, en serio yo no odio a Lisanna** ), todos se quejaron de ella porque no le gusta su forma de ser.

-Lisanna, debes cambiarte la ropa y usar algo normal.

-no me gusta la ropa normal. Prefiero usar ropa linda para que Natsu me mire.

-oye-gritó Gray- no digas su nombre! ya sabes qué jefe prohibió que lo nombremos . Si se entera va a golpearte o matarte.

-estoy segura que él nunca va a hacer eso. Además puedo decir su nombre si él no está acá!

-Tsk, esa chica no me agrada. Ella cambió desde la separación de su novio, Sting-dijo Cana enojada.

-si, además al jefe no le interesa ella.

-Erza, también ella trató de coquetearlo y él solo se molestó y prohibió que ella entre a su oficina.

-oye!-gritó Natsu, todos miraron hacia la puerta por donde venía la voz- tenes que calmarte! Estas a salvo acá!

Las chicas y los chicos se acercaron a la puerta y se abrió suavemente en silencio, miraron hacia la izquierda y era Natsu parado de espalda y frente a él se encontraba una chica muy sucia sentada en el piso con los brazos alrededor de las piernas, como que estaba asustada.

-oye, chica! No tenes que tener miedo. Estas salvo aquí!- la chica miró a Natsu en su ojos verdes y sí hablaba en serio, ella se calmó.

-qué? Trajo una chica?-dijo Gray sorprendido.

-estoy segura que se enamoró de ella ju, ju-murmuró Mira con ojos de corazones.

-es la primera vez veo que jefe trae a una chica- dijo Gajeel sorprendido.

-puedo escuchar, cabrones!-gruñó peli rosa y los miró mal a ellos, todos escucharon que el gruñido de estómago venia de esa chica, Natsu volvió hacia ella quien tenía cara de avergonzada.

-antes de comer anda a bañarte!-dijo Natsu, la chica miraba a él confundida y él se dio cuenta- oye, no me digas que no sabes lo que es bañar?- ella negó, Natsu estaba sorprendido- bueno Ratón, ayúdala y enséñale como bañarse

-sí, jefe!-dijo Levy acercándose a la chica-ven te ayudo-la chica vio la mano de ella y se la dio. Ella se levantó- mi nombre es Levy McGarden y tú?- la chica bajó la cabeza y murmuró- eh? No te escucho.

-L….Luc…..Lucy…He-Heartfilia.

-Lucy Heartfilia? Qué lindo nombre! te llamare Lu! Vamos, te enseñaré como bañarte- Levy la llevó hacia el baño, Natsu solo las observaba alejándose de él.

-Akuma, ve a preparar comida para ella- Mirajane asintió y se fue a preparar- Titania, Llorona vayan a preparar la habitación que está al lado de la mía.

-eh? Pero ese es…..

-es una orden! No voy a repetirlo de nuevo!- bufó Natsu. Erza y Juvia asintieron y luego se fueron a preparar- Hielito y Gay vayan a buscar información sobre Lucy Heartfilia ahora!- Freed que se estaba quejando porque lo llamó "gay" y ellos se fueron a otra habitación de ordenadores para investigar- si necesitan algo estaré en mi oficina- Natsu entró a su oficina y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

En el baño donde Levy estaba lavando el cabello de Lucy que estaba sentada en la bañera mirando hacia abajo con ojos vacíos.

-así que a esto se le llama bañar…..

-es raro que no sepas que es bañar.

-bueno…..usaron la manguera grande para limpiarme.

-eh? Acaso eras esclava?-preguntó Levy sorprendida.

-esclava? Que es eso?- Levy estaba más sorprendida que antes, Lucy se dio cuenta de eso- perdón no sé nada sobre eso…..estuve encerrada durante 15 años y me usaban como una mascota, eso creo. En Mi cabeza esta todo tan confuso… al verlos a todos ustedes me confundo más-murmuró Lucy que tenía la cara triste.

-ya veo…..bueno, he terminado- Levy buscó la toalla y se la dio a ella-toma, esta es una toalla y es para secarte. Iré a pedirle a Erza una ropa para usted! Estoy segura que tu cuerpo es igual a Erza.

-Erza?

-si la chica que tiene pelo rojo siempre da miedo cuando se enoja-dijo Levy- pero jefe es peor, da más miedo que Erza-murmuró Levy y dijo que va a salir para buscar ropa.

Unos minutos después Lucy llevaba un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas y su pelo rubio tan limpio, su cuerpo se ve más limpio como que estaba brillando. Ella estaba sorprendida al verse al espejo porque nunca se había visto a sí misma, Levy se dio cuenta.

-es la primera vez que te ves a ti misma?- Ella solo asintió y seguía con la boca abierta-bueno vamos a comer.

Se fueron hacia la cocina, llegaron donde la barra y se sentaron esperando a Mira que le dé la comida para Lucy. Unos minutos después llegó Mira quien llevaba la comida en su mano y la dejó en la barra donde frente a Lucy.

Ella solo miraba la comida que nunca había visto algo así.

-esa comida se llama arroz con pollo! Te va a gustar!-explicó Mira con una sonrisa. La rubia probó la comida usando la mano y luego se quedó quieta-Lucy? No te- se sorprendió por Lucy que estaba comiendo rápidamente-para, Lucy! No necesitas comer usando la mano, toma-le dio el tendedor y el cuchillo, le enseñó cómo usarlos.

-es la primera vez que la comida es tan rica?- Lucy asintió cuando ya terminó de comer- que comiste en toda tu vida?

-pan o Onigiri …..-trató de recordar si comía algo más.

-solo eso?

-te ves más linda de lo que creí, cuanto años tenes?

-No lo sé-dijo Lucy triste, Cana estaba acercándose a ella.

-no sabes? y con quien estuviste si nadie te enseñó?

-Lu me dijo que estuvo encerrada durante 15 años y alguien la usaba a ella como una marioneta- Cana se sorprendió y trató de hablar. La puerta se abrió.

-escuché que jefe trajo a una chica! Me gustaría saber si su salud está bien porque escuché a Laxus que dijo que estaba muy delgada-dijo Wendy con una sonrisa-ven a mi cuarto para investigarte.

-no te preocupes por Wendy, Lucy- dijo Mira que se dio cuenta que Lucy tenía miedo-ella es una buena chica!

-no me gustan los doctores…-recordó el pasado, " _lo siento, querida….ella pronto morirá"_ , recordaba las palabras del doctor.

-ella es diferente a las que tú conoces!-Lucy sintió la calidez en su pecho…..siente como una familia para ella.

-está bien.

-Wendy, Lucy no sabe mucho el significado sobre las palabras, solo ayúdala!

-está bien!- Lucy se acercó a Wendy y se fueron hacia la habitación de la médica.

-parece que Lucy sufrió mucho…la vida de ella es muy difícil, peor que la del Jefe…..

-Si…creo que tengo que decirle al jefe sobre eso- Levy sintió pena por Lucy.

En la oficina de Natsu su escritorio se encontraba lleno de papeles, el no pudo atender su trabajo porque no puede dejar de pensar en Lucy.

-tengo la sensación de que esa chica tuvo una mala vida….-murmuró, escuchó el golpe de la puerta- adelante!-gruñó Natsu, la puerta se abrió y vio a Levy que tenía cara de preocupación-solo eres tú, Ratón…que quieres?

-bueno, es sobre Lu….ella me dijo que estuvo encerrada durante 15 años, la lavaron usando una manguera grande y también era la marioneta de alguien.

-marioneta?

-si….creo que es la relación sexual-Natsu sintió la furia dentro de su cuerpo _"cuál es mi problema? No importa si ella tuvo relaciones sexuales"_

-y? ella es mayor de edad, eso creo.

-estas seguro de eso? Qué pasa si fue violada a los 10 años o menos!? Estoy muy preocupada por ella! Ella no sabe cuál es su edad! También no sabe que era una esclava! Estoy segura que ella fue esclava durante 15 años-gritó Levy desesperada, _"maldición grité a jefe"_ –perdón por gritarte, jefe! Es que no puedo evitarla, siento mucha pena por Lucy.

-así que esa es la razón por la que esa chica estaba huyendo….-murmuró Natsu mirando hacia abajo en la mesa.

-jefe!- Wendy entró- jefe, necesito una psicóloga para Lucy!

-eh? Por qué?

-necesito saber cuántos años tenía cuando perdió su virginidad y le pregunté eso a Lucy, ella no entendió que significa y tuve que explicarle sobre que es sexo, virginidad, protección y mucho más. Ella repente se puso cara de pálida y salió de la habitación de médica. Ah, todavía no la encuentro a ella.

-por qué quieres saber eso?-preguntó Levy.

-veo a Lucy como alguien de 17 años, no estoy segura de eso. Me parece que la perdió a los 9 o 10 años- Natsu sintió mucha furia y enojo, ellas no se dieron cuenta del enojo de Natsu debido a que él está mirando abajo sin ver la cara.

Suspiró- está bien, buscaré a una psicóloga para ella.

-gracias, jefe!

-sí, lo que sea. Enana, anda a descansar un poco- Wendy asintió y se fue, Levy iba a salir pero Natsu lo llamó.

\- estas castigada por gritarme.

-está bien…..hare lo que sea-murmuró ella deprimida.

-bien! Tu castigo es….mañana por la mañana ve al centro comercial para comprar miles de ropas para Lucy sin ayuda de nadie. Tenes 4 horas para hacerlo si llegas tarde te castigaré otra vez, entendiste?- Levy asintió sorprendida porque Natsu dijo el nombre de la rubia- eso es todo, estoy cansado iré a dormir.

-qué hay de Lu?

-déjala…..-dijo Natsu y salió de su oficina dejando a Levy atrás, el mezquino buscaba a Lucy en cada habitación-que estoy haciendo?- murmuró, él pasó al lado de su habitación y escuchó sollozando-eh? Hay alguien en mi cuarto? Les dije a ellos que no entren a mi cuarto, estas castigo….-entró a su cuarto y todo estaba oscuro, luego prendió la luz y miró a la izquierda luego a la derecha y encontró a Lucy sentada en el piso. Había un gato azul en su regazo que estaba limpiando las lágrimas, Natsu no le gustó ver a Lucy llorar sentía que odiaba verla llorar- porque estas en mi cuarto?-ella sobresaltó al escuchar la voz.

-ah, no sabía que era tuyo- Lucy levantó la vista hacia él, Natsu sintió su corazón latiendo muy fuerte, _"ella se ve más linda que antes….tiene la piel suave, pelo lindo, cara linda…..me pregunto si con maquillaje será más linda?...que estoy diciendo!?"_ , Natsu negó la cabeza para sacar su pensamiento

-no, tranquila! No conoces este lugar! Por eso te falta aprender más-dijo mirando al gato que su cabeza estaba tocando su pecho-gato pervertido-gruñó Natsu- aléjate de ese gato!-gritó, Lucy se asustó y dijo perdón muchas veces o dice que no le pegue a ella. Natsu se sorprendió mucho- ah…eh…. No, yo…..perdón por gritarte pero es que Happy es pervertido.

-pervertido? Happy?

-realmente eres rara…ese gato azul se llama Happy le puse ese nombre porque siempre está contento…bueno ya es tarde…..vamos! Te mostrare tu habitación.

Lucy dejó al gato en el suelo y siguió a Natsu hacia su nueva habitación, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que su gato estaba siguiéndolos a ellos y solo Lucy no se dio cuenta que los chicos estaban observando a Lucy y a Natsu usando los prismáticos cada uno para ver más cerca por el pasillo.

Natsu abrió la puerta y espero a que ella entre y Lucy entró, el jefe prendió las luces para que ella conozca su nueva habitación.

-qué es eso?-señaló a la cama.

-eso? Se llama cama para dormir. Que usas para dormir?

-duermo en el suelo…además no me gusta la cama porque me recuerda a él…-murmuró Lucy con cara de aterradora.

" _te quedas aquí para siempre hasta que ese monstruo se muera, y tengo una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños!_ ", Lucy miró al piso al recordar al hombre que sonreía y luego empujaba a ella hacia la cama y luego robó su virginidad.

" _él? Quién?_ ", Natsu enojado decide preguntar

-quien es él?

-prefiero no hablar de ese tipo….mejor dormiré en el piso.

-no, dormís en la cama! Estarás incomoda durmiendo en el piso!

-estoy acostumbrada a eso….

-es una orden! A partir de ahora soy tu jefe, escuchaste!?- Natsu levantó la voz un poco más. Lucy se asustó mucho y recordó otra vez a ese tipo gritándole a ella en el pasado.

-realmente eres muy parecido a ese hombre…-murmuró más bajo para que Natsu no la oyera pero la escuchó, caminó hacia la cama y se acostó- no me gusta ser obligada por alguien….-dijo con voz temblorosa. Natsu se sorprendió por lo que acaba de decir ella.

-hey!-sintió el arañazo en su pierna y miró a Happy que tenía cara de enojado y lo gruñó maullando, se fue a dormir con Lucy en su cama- ella te agrada, Happy?

Natsu salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente.

-oigan, vuestros castigos es que limpien todo antes de dormir!-dijo Natsu que se dio vuelta a ver desde lejos a ellos que han estado observándolos, luego se quejaron por tener castigo- no es mi culpa! Me voy a la cama…suerte para limpiar!

Natsu se acostó en la cama sin cambiar la ropa luego giró una vuelta para ver al techo, pensando en Lucy por lo que dijo antes.

 _-realmente eres muy parecido a ese hombre…-_ la cara de Lucy estaba triste y tenía miedo luego dijo _-no me gusta ser obligada por alguien…-_

" _me pregunto quién es el hombre que trataba mal a Lucy….hacía tiempo no se sentía tan preocupado.…."_

-bien, he decidido algo! Lucy, te prometo que nunca te voy a gritar, golpear y llorar. Te prometo que sacaré tu miedo hacia ese hombre, lo juro por mi vida que voy a matar a ese hombre quien te hizo llorar!- dijo Natsu y juró a ella- te protegeré toda mi vida- luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.

.

.

.

Continuará….

Les gustaron? algunos dime algo le falta de romance o no se no dudes de decírmelo! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

.

.

* * *

.

.

La luz le molestó en los ojos, Lucy abrió los ojos suavemente y se sentía muy cómoda en el piso como nunca se sintió.

-eh? Cómoda en el piso?- miró hacia abajo y estaba en la cama, se acordó de lo que pasó ayer y después de su pasado, se asustó y se alejó de su cama, cayó al piso, luego pasó su mano en la cabeza frotándose por haberla golpeado, miró al gato que estaba mirándola a ella. Ella se puso de pie y se fue al baño, sintió hambre y recordó donde quedaba la cocina donde Mira le daba la comida.

En la cocina todos estaban cansados y con mucho sueño pero Levy es de lo más peor, ella estaba descansando apoyando la cabeza en la mesa de la barra.

-que cansador!

-jefe es aterrador! Siempre nos da castigo a nosotros!-dijo Laxus quejándose, Levy se acordó sobre lo que pasó ayer.

-sabían qué? jefe llamó a Lucy por su nombre! Ayer él me dijo que me vaya a comprar las ropas para Lucy, eso fue lo que dijo.

-Jefe dijo su nombre?-gritaron todos sorprendidos

-cállense! Él puede oírnos!-Levy los calló a todos.

-perdón, es que estamos sorprendidos por eso!-murmuró Jellal.

-por qué jefe siempre actúa de malhumor? Nunca lo vi amable!-dijo Cana, tomando alcohol-él siempre muestra la sonrisa malvada! No es amable.

La puerta se abrió, todos se asustaron y se dieron a voltear para ver la puerta. Vieron que era Lucy entrando sosteniendo a Happy.

-qué alivio….pensé era jefe…..buenos días, Lu!-dijo Levy, Lucy asintió y se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Lucy quieres algo para comer?- preguntó Mira desde la barra.

-si…..creo que Happy también tiene hambre-murmuró Lucy que estaba acariciando la cabeza de Happy acostado en su regazo.

-Happy? Que haces con él, Lucy?-preguntó la pelirroja- sabes jefe va a enojarse si estas con Happy.

-bueno…ayer Happy me siguió y durmió conmigo, hoy me desperté y Happy seguía conmigo….

-jefe no le hizo nada? Él estaba en tu cuarto no?- dijo Gajeel.

-si…..luego de eso, escuché que él dijo que a Happy le agrado y se fue.

-increíble que jefe dejara a Happy contigo!-dijo Levy sorprendida- me sorprende que a Happy le agrades, a él nosotros no le agradamos.

-quieres decir que a Happy solo le agradamos Pink y yo….-todos se asustaron cuando Lucy dijo Pink.

-Lu-Lucy! No le digas Pink en frente a él porque no le gusta eso.

-como se supone que lo debo llamar, Erza? No sé cuál es su nombre y no me gusta decir Jefe porque….

-Lucy! Traje tu comida!- dijo Mira salvando a Lucy, ella sabía que a Lucy no le gusta hablar del tema- toma Happy tu pescado!-cantó ella y puso el pescado en la mesa, Happy saltó hacia la mesa y empezó a comer.

-Lu, cuando termines de comer Erza, Mira, Juvia, Cana y yo vamos a enseñarte todo lo que no sabes, que te parece?

-estas segura de eso, Levy? Tenemos trabajo. Jefe si se entera de eso, nos va a castigar.

-Mira, vamos a pedir permiso!

-Apuesto a que no va a dejar-dijeron todos en voz baja menos Levy que se quejó- Lucy, que piensas sobre eso?

-eh? sobre qué?

-que apostas, que jefe deja o que no deja?-preguntó Levy.

-sobre el permiso?-ellos asintieron, Lucy pensó y dijo-apuesto a que va a dar el permiso.

-bueno, si ganan la apuesta yo les pago dinero, si pierden ustedes deben pagarme, ju!-dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-estamos seguros que jefe no da el permiso!- murmuraron algunos de ellos.

-permiso de qué?-dijo una voz que venía de la puerta, todos miraron hacia la puerta vieron a Natsu parado en la puerta. Mira se fue a buscar el desayuno para él, él se acercó hacia la barra.

-estuvo delicioso eso!- dijo Lucy sorprendida, Natsu apoyó su espalda contra la barra con los codos apoyados observándola a ella- ah, Levy, me encantaría que ustedes me ayuden.

-ah bueno, primero vamos a pedir el permiso a jefe para saber si nos deja-murmuró Levy-jefe, queremos pedirte permiso para que nosotros podamos enseñarle a Lucy todas las cosas que no sabe, ah también debemos enseñarle como leer y escribir!- Natsu quedó mirando a Lucy que estaba acariciando a Happy, ella sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, ella miró a Natsu que seguía mirándola a ella y se puso nerviosa. Natsu suspiró.

-está bien, enséñale todo a ella! Ustedes cincos están libres solo hoy!-dijo Natsu dejando a todos sorprendidos-También enséñale como usar la ropa interior- Lucy tapó rápidamente su pecho.

 _"pervertido_ ", pensaron todos.

-gracias, jefe! Vamos chicas!- Natsu sintió que Mira sirvió el desayuno en la barra, Mira las siguió a ellas que estaban saliendo diciendo que iban a la biblioteca. Él agarró el plato y se fue caminado hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de ir a su oficina.

-ustedes vayan a entrenar- Natsu ordenó a los hombres, ellos asintieron.

Unos minutos después de terminar de comer, Natsu tiró el plato a la basura luego siguió trabajando. Un golpe en la puerta.

-adelante!- Gray entró por la puerta-Hielito, encontraste la información?

-si…..-murmuró Gray preocupado, Natsu se dio cuenta y dijo que le de la información- está bien…-se acercó a Natsu y se la dio. Él leyó el papel.

-qué? Ella desapareció cuando tenía 7 años?- Natsu leyó sobre su nacimiento- ella desapareció durante 15 años….ella tiene 22 años!? Pensé que tenía 19 años!

-sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

-en qué mes estamos?

-increíble que no recuerdes …..Estamos en abril.

-ya veo…- _"su cumpleaños es el 1 de Julio….casi como mi cumple…a quien importan los cumples? Odio mi cumpleaños!",_ luego dijo -cuando ella se presentó, Heartfilia….siento que he oído ese apellido no sé dónde….sus padres son Layla y Jude Heartfilia. Espera, Jude?

-Sí, es el hombre más rico de este país además el apellido es muy famoso –explicó Gray, Natsu se acordó de algo.

 **Flashback:**

 _Natsu de 10 años caminando hacia la oficina de su padre, iba a llamar pero la puerta estaba abierta y él miró a su padre mirando la ventana hablando por teléfono. Él escuchaba lo que decía._

 _-en serio? Tu hija despareció?...yo te ayudo a encontrarla….no me molesta para nada…..claro que si quiero ayudarte a encontrarla…porque soy tu mejor amigo!...bueno….- su padre tenía algo en la mano y él miraba algo. Luego lo dejó en su escritorio- Jude, amigo mío, te prometo que nosotros buscaremos a tu hija si?- él lo colgó y dejó en su escritorio. Natsu se sorprendió mucho de que su padre se veía muy enojado y dijo a sí mismo- cuando la encuentre herida, definitivamente te voy a matar!- él se fue a su baño por la derecha._

 _Natsu caminó hacia el escritorio y agarró algo de donde su padre había dejado algo. Vio que era una foto de una mujer rubia sosteniendo a una niña también rubia de 2 años._

 **Fin flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"lo recuerdo. Por eso la sentía familiar, ya he visto a Lucy en la foto cuando la conocí",_ pensó Natsu pensando en donde está la foto ahora.

-Hielito, necesito el número de teléfono de Jude ahora!- Gray asintió y se fue- así que Lucy es la hija de Jude y Layla, mejores amigos de mi padre…-Natsu seguía mirando la hoja y vio la información de Layla que decía: fallecida- creo que le diré eso a ella más tarde- guardó en la carpeta y escribió : "Lucy Heartfilia." Luego lo guardó en su cajón.

A la noche, Natsu decidió buscar a Lucy para informar sobre su cumpleaños y su edad. Él salió de su oficina, se fue a la biblioteca y buscó por todas partes pero no está.

-estoy seguro que está en la cocina…..-caminaba por el pasillo, escuchó el grito llamando como "Lucy/Lu", Natsu se preocupó, caminó rápidamente, dobló por la izquierda y chocó a alguien, él la atrapó para que no se caiga al piso. Era Lucy con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ella se levantó para ver a Natsu, luego trato de que no la vea llorando pero ya era tarde porque ya la había visto - por qué lloras?-gruñó enojado.

-no….nada. Quiero estar en mi habitación…..- murmuró la rubia tratando de soltar sus manos pero él era fuerte. Natsu miró detrás de Lucy, ahí estaba en la puerta de la cocina donde Mira los observaba a ellos y se asustó, luego entró a la cocina.

-Lucy, ve a mi oficina ahora- Lucy se negó- hay algo que quiero mostrarte solo ve y espérame-Lucy volvió a Natsu y asintió-bien, primero voy a buscar algo pero sabes dónde está mi oficina?

-si….Levy me enseñó todo sobre este lugar….

-bien, nos vemos allí! no voy a demorar- Lucy asintió y empezó a caminar hacia su oficina, Natsu seguía mirándola a ella y luego se puso muy enojado, caminó hacia la cocina, él se calmó y se puso serio. Escuchó las voces adentro.

-ella es patética, debe saber que a Natsu no le interesa esa rubia-dijo Lisanna. Natsu se quejó.

-por que Mira estaba asustada y se fue corriendo?- esa era Erza que parece que ignoró a Lisanna.

-eso no es importante!-gritó Levy que parecía estar enojada- por qué le dijiste cosas a Lucy? Por qué lo haces?

Natsu abrió fuertemente la puerta, todos se quedaron en silencio y asustados por haber visto a Natsu con la cara seria.

-dime, por qué ella se fue corriendo llorando? Que paso mientras yo no estaba- preguntó enfurecido Natsu.

-no lo sé, jefe! Ella se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo- mintió Lisanna que estaba tratando de conquistar a Natsu.

-ah, sí!?…..escuché todo antes de entrar aquí…..a que te refieres con "ella es patética, ella debe saber que a Natsu no le interesa esa rubia"? Y Ratón dijo "por qué le dijiste cosas a Lucy? Por qué lo haces?".

Todos se callaron por el temor de Natsu.

-creo que estoy empezando a entender eso, primero Akuma se fue corriendo asustada debido a que tiene miedo por si daño a su hermana, segundo Zorra dijo algo hiriente a Lucy y ella se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo mientras ustedes le gritaban a ella preocupados, tercero Ratón se enojó a Zorra porque dijo algo y cuarto…estoy en lo cierto no Zorra?- ella seguía en silencio con temor- sí, es cierto…..dime, que le dijiste a ella!?-gruñó Natsu. Silencio. El salmón no aguantó-DIME!-gritó enojado.

-yo te cuento, jefe….

-silencio, Ratón! Prefiero que Zorra me cuente!

-a ti no te importa esa rubia tonta no?-gritó Lisanna, todos se asustaron diciéndole a ella que no le grite al jefe, ella los ignoró esperando una respuesta.

-estas castigada por gritarme y esa no era la respuesta….no lo vuelvo a decir…que le dijiste a ella!?-gritó Natsu.

-está bien, te lo diré! Ella me molesta porque no sabe nada y es un poco aburrida. Apuesto que ella es una prostituta, también le dije a ella que no merece a nadie y que es muy débil, ella de repente se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo!-gritó Lisanna enojada y mirando a otro lado. Silencio en la cocina. Un ruido de golpe en la mejilla de Lisanna, Natsu la golpeó contra la barra.

-si vuelves a hablar mal de ella, vas a sufrir!-dijo Natsu enojado con ojos de asesino, él se acercó a ella, Lisanna se sostenía la mejilla que empezó a sangrar, luego se asustó porque Natsu se estaba acercando a ella, trató de escapar de Natsu pero era tarde porque Natsu agarró fuertemente el cabello blanco, todos estaban mirándolos a ellos sin poder ayudar en nada- si seguís haciendo mal a ella te expulsaré! No me importa que tus hermanos me rueguen….-la empujó hacia abajo, él se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta pero se detuvo- si ustedes ponen un dedo en la habitación de Lucy….os hare sufrir mucho u os haré expulsar. Zorra, estas castigada durante dos años! lo que tenes que hacer es limpiar todo, todos los días tu sola menos lo de Lucy, mi oficina y mi cuarto. Ah, una cosa más, no vuelvas a decir mi nombre, sino te mataré de verdad.

-por qué te importa ella? Y No nosotros?-murmuró Lisanna enojada.

-porque ella se parece a mí. No quiero que ella se convierta como yo…malo…y además ella es valiosa para mí….-confesó y salió de la cocina.

-dijiste que jefe nunca va a dañarte? Pues lo hizo al pegarte-dijo Levy enojada, Lisanna se quejó y se fue a su habitación-bueno quien va a animar a Mira?-preguntó, Laxus dijo que la va a animar.

En la oficina donde Natsu entró buscando a Lucy, la encontró sentada en el piso apoyándose en la pared observando por la ventana de la izquierda que muestra la ciudad, ella limpió las lágrimas, él se acercó a su escritorio y sacó la información de ella. Después se dirigió a ella y le dio el papel. Lucy se levantó suavemente, agarró el papel y empezó a leer lentamente. Natsu se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba tratando de leer y entender lo que dice, estaba muy concentrada.

-quieres que te ayude a leer?

-estoy bien! Quiero aprender-murmuró Lucy, Natsu solo asintió y se sentó al lado de Lucy, esperando a que ella termine de leer.

-así que yo desaparecí cuando tenía 7 años? estuve encerrada durante 15 años…..-Natsu la miró pensando cuál es su edad, miró sus dedos moviéndose y se dio cuenta que ella estaba calculando, él se rió.

-eres divertida! Tenes 22 años.

-oye, no digas eso! Quiero hacerlo yo!-se quejó la rubia.

-si perdona!-Natsu se reía, Lucy la miró a él sorprendida- y yo tengo 25 años- ella asintió luego evitó su mirada y miró el papel.

-mis padres son Jude y….Layla- dijo la rubia triste-no recuerdo como eran mis padres…si pudiera ver la foto de mi madre…..toma, gracias por eso-le dio la hoja a Natsu y él la agarró.

-te falta ver el día de tu cumple.

-yo sé que día es mi cumple pero no me gusta…..

-por qué no? es importante o no?

-si lo se…..mama murió el mismo día de mi cumple…-recordando a su madre morir en su cama- luego ese hombre me secuestró y siempre me hizo algo horrible cada día de mi cumple por eso no me gusta-el cuerpo de Lucy tembló y agarró fuertemente las piernas con los brazos. Natsu estaba muy sorprendido, luego bajo la cabeza y apretó el diente.

-así que tú también…..-murmuró Natsu.

-eh? Dijiste algo?

-no dije nada-miró a otro lado- siento lo que pasó.

-no, está bien….además es pasado….-Natsu sintió la cabeza en su hombro, el miró a Lucy que ya se había dormido.

-veo que estas cansada hoy porque ellas te estuvieron enseñando mucho no?

-jefe! Problema!- entraron Levy y Erza- Lucy desapareció!

-más te vale tocar la puerta-gruñó, Levy y Erza miraron e hicieron silencio-no os dije que no entren a la habitación de Lucy?

-no entramos! La puerta de ella estaba abierta y no escuchamos a…-Erza se detuvo porque miró a Lucy apoyándose en el hombro de Natsu.

-perdona por la interrupción, nos retiramos-murmuraron ellas cerrando la puerta.

-idiotas. Espera, la puerta estaba abierta? Creo que fue Happy -murmuró él, levantó a Lucy como estilo de novia, se acercó a su escritorio y dejó el papel. Salió de su oficina, se dirigió a la habitación de Lucy, cuando entró vio a Happy sentado en el piso cerca de la puerta- estabas esperándola a ella no?-Happy maulló diciendo que sí.

Lucy se aferró fuerte en su pecho, Natsu sintió algo dentro como si algo se estaba calentando.

-tranquilízate, yo! No voy a hacer eso! la Conozco a ella hace apenas solo un día…

Abrió el acolchado luego la sabana usando la mano derecha, dejó a Lucy en la cama, la tapó con la sabana y el acolchado. Vio que Happy subió a la cama y se durmió al lado de ella, Lucy durmiendo tranquila. Se acercó a ella y la besó en el frente.

-quiero ver tu sonrisa muy pronto…porque nunca la he visto.

.

.

* * *

En la mansión, en la oficina un hombre sentado en un sillón individual de color negro que estaba mirando a la luna desde la ventana, un golpe en la puerta.

-adelante.

-jefe! Tenemos problemas!

-no ves que estoy descansando y observando a la linda luna- el hombre se asustó y asintió pidiendo perdón.

-pero es sobre tu mascota! Se escapó!- jefe se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-como que se escapó?-gruñó jefe enojado.

-bueno tu perro vio al gato y se escapó!

-ah, solo eso? Pensé que era otra cosa. No me asustes así!- le pegó en la cabeza.

-ouch!- otro hombre entró con cara de pánico.

-jefe! Tengo malas noticias.

-más te vale no sea mi perro!

-eh? no, es tu mascota…la chica rubia.

-qué pasó con Lucy?-preguntó jefe.

-se escapó! La celda estaba abierta y se escapó por la ventana! Todos los hombres se quejaron porque les prohibiste tener sexo con ella durante 10 años!

-escapó? Bueno deciles la verdad sobre esos hombres pervertidos, Lucy ya no está acá. Y decirles a mis hombres que…..- él se dio vuelta y caminó hacia su sillón, ellos dos vieron en su espalda pelo azul oscuro muy largo- VAYAN A BUSCAR A ELLA SIN DESCANSAR AHORA!-gritó enojado, los dos asintieron y se fueron-veo que lograste escapar, mi chica. Pronto voy a atraparte!-dijo con una sonrisa malvada-si veo que estas con alguien te voy a matar.

.

.

Continuara….

* * *

Les gustó? :D


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

.

.

 **Rushi Dragneela y Edwinedx** : Gracias por seguir el cuento, espero que les guste lo que sigue después, es decir en este capítulo y en los siguientes…

Y gracias a los demás fans por también seguirlo. J

.

.

* * *

Natsu sintió algo en su pecho, como si estuviera un gato arañando, abrió suavemente los ojos y miró a Happy en frente a su cara.

-Happy? Que quieres?- Happy maulló mucho- cállate….son las 6 de la mañana…..déjame dormir- miró al reloj y el gato seguía maullando, Natsu se levantó, Happy bajó de la cama corrió hacia la puerta y se detuvo, después giró hacia Natsu esperando. Él se dio cuenta- quieres que te siga?- maulló diciendo que si- está bien…..además eres muy inteligente para abrir la puerta.

Siguió a Happy caminando al lado de su habitación donde Lucy y entró, Natsu iba a quejarse pero escuchó el sollozo de Lucy y que estaba gritando un poco, la puerta estaba abierta debido a Happy quien la abrió. Cuando entró rápidamente vio a Lucy que estaba moviéndose mucho, él se acercó a Lucy tratando de despertarla pero no podía porque sus manos estaban moviéndose como si estuviera pegándole a alguien.

-no…..aléjate….no me pegues…hare lo que quieras, lo que me digas…..no….aléjate de mí!

-debe ser una pesadilla…..Lucy!-trató de despertarla, se acercó para sostener sus manos pero Lucy lo arañó a la izquierda de la cara y le quedó la marca del arañazo. Natsu logró atrapar las manos de ella y gritó- Lucy!- Lucy se despertó y respiró con dificultad, miró para todos lados pensando donde estaba- está bien, Lucy….estas a salvo aquí- Lucy suspiro aliviada, Natsu soltó sus manos suavemente y ella abrazó a Natsu por su pecho dejándolo sorprendido.

Unos segundos después Natsu decidió devolver el abrazo, el salmón oyó lo que dijo ella.

-él….estaba…..tratándome….…-hablaba con dificultad, Natsu se acordó de lo que Wendy dijo el otro día, _"necesito una psicología para Lucy"._

-no tenes que contarme sobre tu pesadilla, eso no va a suceder de nuevo. Te quedas aquí conmigo para siempre, te protegeré- Lucy miró a los ojos de él y ella no lo pudo ver a la cara debido a que estaba muy oscuro y solo vio sus ojos, la cara de jefe se veía muy serio, parece que estaba diciendo la verdad- si quieres hablar no dudes en decírmelo o contarme si? No te olvides de eso, este lugar Fairy tail es tu familia. Es tu hogar.

-gracias…pero por qué haces eso? Soy una chica desconocida…..

-no eres desconocida! Tú eres Lucy, la chica amable. Tengo la sensación de que puedo confiar en ti- dijo con una sonrisa, ella se sorprendió mucho, _"hacia tiempo no me decían eso….todos me llamaban mucho mascota, marioneta, chica rara, zorra, y mucho más. Siempre pensaba quien soy…"_

-gracias, Pink…-murmuró Lucy con sueño, se durmió en el pecho de Natsu, él se alejó suavemente de Lucy y la dejó en la cama, Natsu la miró a ella durmiendo y sintió que Happy estaba mirándolo a él.

-gracias por llamarme, Happy….si ella vuelve a tener pesadillas…-miró a Happy que estaba acercándose a Lucy- llámame, Happy. Quédate con ella para siempre, creo que a ella no le gusta estar sola…- Happy maulló diciendo que se lo promete- bien!

Cuando salió de la puerta y luego la cerró, se quedó ahí apoyándose contra la puerta, pensando.

-bueno…es hora de buscar a una psicología para Lucy!-se fue a su baño para bañarse, unos minutos después se dirigió a su oficina.

* * *

A las 10 de la mañana, Lucy estaba sentada en un banco de la barra esperando el desayuno, pero se sentía rara porque Lisanna estaba limpiando el piso, ah, también tenía hinchada la mejilla. _"parece que alguien la golpeó a ella…."_ , pensó la rubia.

-aquí tiene, Lucy!-Mira dio el desayuno y Lucy asintió pero vio un desayuno que nunca había visto- eso se llama panqueques americanos! Es muy rico!- Lucy probó y abrió los ojos brillosos- ves? Es rico no?-ella asintió y siguió comiendo sin parar. Mira sonrió y se fue a limpiar.

-hola Lucy!-dijeron Levy y los demás entrando .

-hola….-Lucy terminó de comer y se giró hacia Levy donde sentada en una mesa esperando la comida. Ella se acercó a Levy- Levy, yo quiero hacer algo como ayudar a ustedes- Levy se sorprendió.

-bueno sobre eso…..nosotros trabajamos por órdenes de jefe, por ejemplo….cuando jefe dice a mí que me vaya a comprar algo entonces yo lo hago porque es una orden de jefe…..

-entonces voy a preguntarle a él…ah y una cosa quiero que me enseñes como limpiar mi cuarto.

-bueno esta…..-se acordó de ayer cuando el jefe les prohibió entrar al cuarto de Lucy- ah, sobre eso….no sé, creo que estaré ocupada con algo…

-voy a pedirle permiso a Pink- salió de su cocina para buscar a Natsu.

-otra vez le dijo Pink…. jefe va a enojarse sobre eso…-murmuró Levy, Lisanna sonrió y dijo.

-si él se entera obviamente le va a pegar….-todos ignoraron a Lisanna.

Lucy golpeó mucho la puerta sin respuesta, ella decidió entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta buscó a Natsu por todas las partes y se dio cuenta que él estaba durmiendo en el escritorio. La cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, ella se acercó por la derecha, tocó su hombro para despertarlo pero nada.

Luego se acercó a la cara para tocar en la mejilla, Natsu murmuró, le dijo a Happy que deje de llamarlo y ella seguía tocando con el dedo en la mejilla. Natsu abrió un solo ojo, miró a Lucy y luego cerró el ojo. Unos segundos después él se levantó rápidamente sorprendido.

-Lucy!?

-perdón por llamarte así! Es que te llamé muchas veces y no te despertaste-murmuró ella sorprendida mirando el escritorio lleno de papeles-es mucho trabajo no?- _" parece que está buscando el número de teléfono de alguien"_ , luego miró su cara y se dio cuenta que tenía una marca en su mejilla izquierda.

-si….he trabajado mucho sin parar, terminé y me dormí…..

-ya veo, y que le pasó a tu cara?

-mi cara?

-sí, parece que alguien te arañó.

-ah….-se acordó de lo que pasó-ah sí, fue Happy que me arañó- mintió.

-ya veo…es doloroso no?

-Nah, para nada, por cierto querías algo?

-ah, sí! Levy me dijo que ellos trabajan por orden de usted y me preguntaba si yo podía hacer algo… no me gusta estar sentada mirándolos a ellos trabajar-el dedo de Lucy tocaba en su mejilla como que estaba avergonzada. Natsu la miró a ella unos segundos y después suspiró.

-está bien…hace lo que quieras! Pregúntale a ellos que puedes hacer o tú has lo que te guste. Ah, escuché que Ratón dijo que te gustan los libros, podes leer lo que quieras en la biblioteca, es todo tuyo!-dijo con una sonrisa, ella se sorprendió que con su sonrisa se veía muy lindo, se dio cuenta y se puso colorada y miró a otro lado.

-r-ra-ratón? Te refieres a Levy?-mirando por la ventana para que no vea su cara.

-si- sonrió de diversión, ya sabía que ella estaba colorada.

-bueno voy a pensar que hago ahora y de tarde….-murmuró ella y Natsu se acordó.

-es cierto, Lucy! Hoy a las 15 de la tarde voy a presentarte a alguien para vos.

-está bien….estaré acá en la oficina?-preguntó la rubia, él asintió-está bien me voy….AH!- Natsu casi se preocupa por el grito- quiero pedirte que puedes darle el permiso a Levy porque quiero que ella me enseñe como limpiar mi cuarto y mi baño, por favor?- la expresión de la cara era como la de un cachorro.

-está bien….-murmuró él que no podía evitar su cara tan linda.

-sabía que aceptaría, Pink!- Natsu se quejó de su apodo.

-oye, no me llames Pink! Solo dime jefe….- Lucy lo miró a él luego bajó la cabeza mirando al piso, ella sintió miedo de nuevo, él se dio cuenta- déjame adivinar, no quieres llamarme jefe porque recuerdas a ese hombre no?- ella asintió y él suspiró-llámame como quieras! Pink o Salmón o Natsu.

-Natsu?- murmuró muy bajo, Natsu no escuchó y ella recordó que en aquella lluvia la gente dijo algo sobre Natsu Dragneel-cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

-me acuerdo de aquel día, la gente dijo que eras peligroso y jefe de mafia algo así.

-sí, soy yo.

-pero no pareces peligroso! Tu eres buena persona- Natsu se sorprendió mucho y su corazón latió muy fuerte-bueno iré a decirle a Levy sobre su ayuda! Muchas gracias, Natsu!- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue dejando la puerta abierta, Natsu quedó en shock, _"dijo mi nombre….sonó muy hermosa cuando dice mi nombre…además ella me sonrió, es tan hermosa la sonrisa"_ , pensó el salmón mirando la puerta donde Lucy se fue.

-no era Lucy?-preguntó Gray entrando y vio a Natsu-jefe? Por Que tenes esa cara? Nunca te vi así- dijo sorprendido, _"esa cara me hace recordar a Juvia que me estaba mirando como….no puede ser…él está-"_

-que quieres, Hielito?

-encontré el número de teléfono de Jude pero solo el de su casa.

-buen trabajo.

-por cierto que le paso a tu cara?

-fue Happy. El me arañó porque tenía hambre-mintió Natsu mirando el papel

-ya veo…..- _"me parece que es un arañazo grande, no creo que fuese Happy"_

* * *

En la cocina antes de entrar Lucy. Levy estaba ayudando a Mira en la cocina, Lisanna seguía limpiando, los chicos jugando a las cartas porque estaban aburridos sin nada para hacer.

-ustedes piensan que Natsu acepta o no acepta sobre darle permiso a Levy para ayudar a Lucy?-preguntó Cana tomando el vino, junto con Erza que estaba comiendo la torta de fresa.

-bueno ya conocemos a jefe...no acepta eso además él nos prohibió entrar el cuarto de ella- dijo Laxus mirando las cartas, luego agarró una carta y él se quejó.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente, todos se asustaron y lo peor es que los chicos estaban moviendo se y juntando las cartas en la mesa rápidamente. Luego se escondió debajo de la mesa para que su jefe no lo vea sino los castiga.

-Levy!-gritó Lucy con una sonrisa, entrando por la puerta todos se sorprendieron por la sonrisa de Lucy que nunca habían visto.

-solo era Lucy-suspiró Laxus- además….

-su sonrisa se veía muy hermosa- murmuraron todos y sintieron escalofríos por sus novias mirándolos a ellos.

-que pasa, Lu?- dijo Levy acercándose a ella, los chicos volvieron a jugar a las cartas de nuevo y se movieron para agarrar las cartas.

-Natsu te dio permiso para ayudarme a limpiar!-todos se detuvieron, Levy se asustó e iba a decir algo, Lisanna se acercó a ella.

-no lo llames por su nombre sino va a castigarte-dijo ella burlándose.

-odio admitirlo pero ella tiene razón! No debes decir su nombre!-dijo Erza y Juvia acercándose a ellas.

-eh? Pero él me dijo que diga su nombre- las cartas de los chicos se cayeron, el trapo de Mira que estaba limpiando en la barra se detuvo, la escoba de Lisanna se cayó al piso.

-cómo? Te deja?-preguntó Gajeel sorprendido.

-bueno cuando dije Pink, me dijo que no le gusta ser llamado así luego me confesó su nombre completo, y dijo que yo lo llame como quiera-explicó ella, todos quedaron boca abierta y después gritaron.

-es el fin del mundo!-gritaron los chicos-mejor dicho…es el Apocalipsis!

-oigan, no digan esa palabra que es tan familiar a ese hombre bastante peligroso que tiene el mismo apellido-todos se estremecieron al escuchar lo que dijo Erza-me sorprende que ustedes digan eso sin pensar….-Erza suspiró, ellos volvieron a gritar diciendo que es el fin del mundo.

-chicos cálmense! Están asustando a Lucy!-dijo Mira mirando a Lucy que estaba escondiéndose detrás de Erza mirando un poco a los chicos que seguían gritando, Gray se asustó cuando entró por la puerta preocupado.

-que paso!?-gritó Gray, juvia explicó lo que pasó- jajaja no lo creo!

-Es verdad!-gritaron ellos.

-bueno…ya saben qué hace mucho jefe dijo que ese nombre no existe para él y dijo que nunca vamos a llamarlo por su nombre- todos se callaron.

-es verdad, me acuerdo cuando conocimos a jefe.

-si jamás nos olvidaremos de ese día, la mirada de jefe se veía muy vacía….-murmuró Erza triste, Lucy miraba con preocupación.

-Lucy, creo que escuchaste mal-dijo Gray.

-es verdad! Natsu me dijo que sí puedo llamarlo por su nombre!-comentó ella tratando de no llorar.

-Lucy! No digas su nombre! si jefe se entera te va a golpear!-gritó Gray, Lucy se asustó y se alejó un poco de él.

-Gray! No le grites a ella!- dijo Erza calmando a Gray.

-eso ya lo sé! No queremos que jefe dañe a mis amigos! Por eso estoy diciéndole a ella.

-veo que dañaste a Lucy-dijo una voz detrás de Gray, él se dio vuelta y miró un poco hacia arriba a Natsu, todos se sorprendieron por la marca de arañazo en su mejilla. Los chicos guardaron rápidamente las cartas- otra vez hiciste a llorar a una chica- Gray volvió a Lucy sollozando.

-L-Lu-Lucy, perdón! No quería dañarte y gritarte!- dijo Gray nervioso. Natsu se acercó a él.

-sabes, ella tiene un terrible pasado y creo que no le gusta que alguien le grite-dijo Natsu con voz fría y dio una mal mirada a Gray- estas castigado. Anda a limpiar mi oficina ahora-murmuró Natsu, semidesnudo solo asintió-antes de irte! Busca tu maldita ropa, Hielito!-Gray se fue a buscar la ropa- Y ahora dinos por qué Hielito gritó a Lucy- Erza explicó lo que había pasado, Natsu suspiró, se acercó a Lucy y tocó la cabeza- Lucy está diciendo la verdad! Además ella no le gusta llamar jefe porque le recuerda a alguien que no quiere recordar. Además ella nunca miente.

-ya veo…Lucy, tenes que contarnos a nosotros si podemos evitar traer tus recuerdos-dijo Erza, Lucy trató de hablar pero Natsu se adelantó.

-ella no me contó todos, solo me dijo que no quiere recordar a ese hombre solo eso, bueno, ustedes váyanse a trabajar, hombres, vayan a destruir a un grupo de la mafia. Tengo el nombre acá-dio el papel a ellos y asintieron- Titania, Llorona y Vaquera- Erza, Juvia y Bisca se presentaron frente a Natsu- quiero que ustedes sean espías en un restaurante el cual la mafia de Sabertooth siempre va-ellas asintieron- Akuma, prepárame mi desayunó y Ratón enséñale a Lucy como limpiar- Levy asintió.

-Lu! Vamos!

-si…-murmuró Lucy triste, ellas se fueron hacia su habitación, Natsu miró la puerta donde ellas se fueron.

-no me gusta que te pongas triste…-murmuró Natsu, él sintió la mirada hacia él ya sabía quién era- que haces? Anda a limpiar!-gruñó a Lisanna que se asustó y se fue a limpiar. Natsu se sentó en un banco esperando la comida, el sacó su celular Samsung galaxy 6 y empezó a jugar el juego Candy Crush Saga- voy a ganarte, nivel 900!- quince minutos después perdió el juego y ya no tenían vidas- malditos, te odio demasiado, chocolates!-gruñó Natsu y tiró el celular en su bolsillo.

-ara ara, todavía estás en el nivel 900, jefe?- llegó Mira sosteniendo la comida y se la dio a Natsu, él solo la ignoró y agarró la comida luego se fue hacia su oficina, Gray seguía limpiando cuando Natsu entró.

* * *

En el cuarto de Lucy, Levy pudo enseñar todo pero faltaba el piso, ella explicó como limpiar. Dos horas después terminó de limpiar el piso y el baño. Levy y Lucy se sentaron en la cama.

-tu habitación es más grande que de nosotros, Lu!

-en serio?

-sí, me sorprende que jefe eligió esta habitación para ti! Esta habitación era la anterior de Jefe, es decir, padre de jefe. Era amable, él nos salvó a nosotros cuando éramos niños! Él nos dio una familia!

-whoa….cuál es su nombre?- Levy sonrió triste.

-me prometes que no le dirás a jefe?-ella asintió- su nombre era Igneel Dragneel, ex jefe de la mafia Fairy tail, lamentable él fue asesinado por alguien hace 10 años y dejó a su hijo a cargo en este lugar. Extraño a este tipo pelirrojo…..

-pelirrojo?

-sí, Igneel tenía pelo rojo y tenía una enorme sonrisa, era muy alto. Aunque no es el verdadero padre de jefe sino que es el padre adoptivo.

-Natsu es el hijo adoptivo?

-si….-Lucy pensó, _"pelirrojo, enorme sonrisa, alto, amable, fue asesinado por alguien hace 10 años….espera, diez años?",_ una imagen apareció de un hombre con el pelo rojo en el suelo lleno de sangre.

-él se llama Igneel?-preguntó temblada.

-si…-ella se levantó- Lu, quieres que vayamos a tomar el té?-sin respuesta- Lu?- vio a Lucy que se estaba cayendo hacia adelante y se dio cuenta que estaba desmayando-Lucy?-logró atraparla pero aplastó a Levy y ella no pudo moverse debido a que es pequeña de tamaño y Lucy es grande, ellas estaban en el suelo- ayuda! Lucy se desmayó!-sintió que alguien la estaba mirando a ellas, Levy se giró rápidamente y no había nadie- sé que estás ahí por favor ayuda!-sin respuesta- era mi imaginación?- volvió a Lucy y decide gritar para que alguien la ayude.

* * *

En la oficina donde Gray y Natsu.

-jefe, que hago aquí? todos se fueron a trabajar- dijo Gray sentado en un sillón por ahí mirando a Natsu trabajando en la computadora sobre un documento.

-bueno te ordeno que cuides a Lucy de esa Zorra. Tengo la sensación de que está planeando algo…

-está bien pero mejor que ella se quede aquí, puede leer lo que quiera o ayudarte en algo…- _"bien hecho, Gray! Quiero descubrir!",_ pensó el pelinegro.

\- no puedo centrarme cuando ella está aquí…

 _"lo sabía! Se está enamorando de Lucy! Por fin encontraste a alguien, jefe!"_ , pensó Gray con una sonrisa. Natsu se levantó rápidamente mirando la puerta.

-jefe, al fin encontraste-

-cállate, Hielo- Gray se calló, Natsu se levantó- escuchaste eso?

-…..no….no oigo nada….

-parece que esta…..Lucy!-corrió rápido hacia la puerta y gritó-ve a buscar a Enana!- Gray vio a Natsu, salió y se levantó para buscar a Wendy.

Natsu vio que la puerta de Lucy estaba abierta, miró a Levy que pudo sacar de encima a Lucy y trató de llamar.

-que paso!?

-jefe! Lucy de repente se desmayó!- Natsu se acercó a ellas, tocó la mejilla de Lucy para llamarla. Gray y Wendy entraron.

-Jefe!- Wendy se acercó a ellos- pónganla en la cama- Natsu la agarró y la dejó en la cama. Wendy se fijó en ella, Natsu, Gray y Levy miraban a Lucy preocupados- parece que quedó en shock y luego se desmayó, parece que se acordó de algo.

-se acordó de algo? Ah podría ser que…..-Levy se tapó la boca para que Natsu no oyera.

-podría ser qué?-gruñó Natsu a ella, ella suspiró y se rindió.

-bueno….hablamos un poco de Igneel y le dije como era su forma….ella quedó sorprendida y me preguntó que el pelirrojo era Igneel y dije que sí, luego ella se desmayó. Por eso creo que ella conoce a Igneel…..- Natsu se sorprendió, volvió a Lucy y quedó callado sin decir nada- perdón jefe no quise contarle a ella…..ah, es cierto, cuando Lucy se desmayó pedí ayuda sentí que alguien estaba ahí observándonos a nosotros pero luego se fue sin ayudar.

-ya sabes quién es, Levy- Levy miró a Gray.

-ah…. Lisanna- murmuró ella y suspiró-parece que no le agrada a Lucy.

-sí creo que esta celosa de ella por jefe…..

-esa Zorra no está enamorada de mí, ella quiere poner celoso a su ex novio como una venganza.

-en serio? no sabía eso!-dijeron los tres, Happy entró a la habitación y subió a la cama, quedó al lado de Lucy y se durmió

-más te vale que no toques sus pechos, neko pervertido!-gruñó él y después suspiró- mejor vamos a dejar que ella descanse- ellos asintieron y salieron. Natsu miró a Lucy-me gustaría que me cuentes toda tu historia….quiero saber, quiero ayudarte…- Natsu tocó la cabeza de Lucy y se fue.

Natsu entró a su oficina y se sentó en su silla, luego se giró a ver por la ventana, se acordó sobre Jude y volvió a girar hacia su escritorio, buscó un número en el papel y lo encontró, sacó su celular y marcó el número en el teclado. Apretó para llamar, puso el celular en la oreja derecha, esperó y hablo.

- _esta es la mansión de Heartfilia, necesita algo?-_ preguntó un hombre.

\- necesito hablar con Jude….

 _\- no le diremos a un desconocido como usted._

 _-_ oh, no sabes quién soy?- él se quedó callado y Natsu sabe que estaba esperando que le diga- mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, jefe de mafia Fairy tail.

- _Dragneel!? Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas! No sabía que el señor Dragneel tenía un hijo. Te diré sobre el Amo pero lamentablemente no está acá._

 _"el sirviente conoce a mi padre?"_ , pensó sorprendido y trató de hablar pero él se adelantó.

- _sabes, el Amo está en el hospital porque ayer de noche fue disparado por alguien…_

-que!?-gritó Natsu.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuara…..


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

 **Subiré dos capítulos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Que disfruten! Espero que les gusten :D**

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy se levantó para fijarse la hora y eran casi las 3 de la tarde, se acordó sobre lo que dijo Natsu que a las 3 de la tarde va a presentarle al psicólogo, Lucy se fue a bañar rápido en 10 minutos. Cuando se terminó de cambiar, abrió la puerta pero chocó contra alguien.

-whoa! No te apures, Lucy!-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-perdón….-susurró ella alejándose, ella vio a alguien detrás de Natsu.

-este tipo se llama Naranjo, él es psicólogo y te va a ayudar. Puedes contar con él para lo que quieras. Naranjo, ella es Lucy.

-es Jet…-murmuró Jet- gusto de conocerte, Lucy- le dio la mano a ella.

-mucho gusto…-le devolvió la mano a él.

-bueno, vamos a empezar?

-sí.

-bien! donde podemos sentarnos y hablar?-preguntó Jet, Natsu iba a decir algo pero Lucy habló.

-en mi cuarto! Entra!-dijo Lucy.

-está bien!-entró al cuarto y miró toda la habitación-whoa, tu cuarto es muy grande! Tiene un sillón, ropero grande, cama grande, escritorio e incluso tiene baño! Siempre quise tener una habitación como esta….pero esta se parece como a la habitación de jefe….-murmuró Jet.

-mi habitación esta al lado, este lugar era del anterior jefe-explicó Natsu molesto, Lucy se acordó sobre Igneel y puso una cara triste recordando su pasado.

-ya veo, necesito algo para sentarme- comentó Jet, Lucy dijo que agarre el sillón moderno para él-gracias!- vio a Lucy sentada en la cama, luego él se acercó dónde estaba el sillón, se empezó a mover hacia la cama pero era muy lento como que no tenía fuerza-ese sillón es muy pesado…-Natsu estaba molesto por el ruido, se acercó a él y agarró el sillón, luego se levantó, y lo dejó al lado de la cama- oh! Eres fuerte! Puedes levantar el sillón con una sola mano!-dijo Jet sorprendido acercándose a Natsu, Natsu lo ignoró.

-estaré en mi oficina-Lucy y Jet asintieron, Jet iba a sentarse pero sintió algo en su espalda, era el arma de Natsu-si le haces algo a Lucy o le habla mal a ella….te mataré..-gruñó Natsu con voz muy baja para que Lucy no oyera, y Jet solo asintió con miedo-bien! Estaré vigilándolo a usted- Jet seguía asintiendo. Natsu se alejó y guardó su arma en el pantalón en su espalda, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Caminaba por el pasillo y miró a los chicos, al parecer han llegado, caminó hacia ellos esperando la respuesta.

-jefe, cumplimos nuestra misión!-dijo Gajeel sosteniendo el bolso- y conseguimos un montón de dinero!

-si! Ya destruimos a una mafia! Eran debiluchos!-dijo Laxus con una sonrisa.

-buen trabajo, idiotas! Vayan a tomar un descanso! Metal, deja el bolso en mi oficina!-comentó el jefe, Gajeel asintió y se fue. Los muchachos le agradecieron y se fueron hacia la cocina.

-no puedo dejar de pensar lo que le pasó a Jude…el sirviente me dijo que Jude está en el hospital….incluso me dio la dirección…-murmuró Natsu, caminaba hacia su oficina y vio a Gajeel, salió y se dirigió a la cocina. Natsu entró a su oficina y encontró el papel con la dirección que él anotó-lo he decidido! Iré a visitar a Jude! Voy a avisarles a esos idiotas.

Natsu volvió a salir de su oficina, se dirigió a la cocina pero alguien detrás de él lo llamó.

-señor Dragneel!- era Jet corriendo hacia él.

-Naranjo? Paso algo?- se dio vuelta frente a él.

-bueno…Lucy dijo todo sobre su vida pero algunas cosas no recuerda bien y también me dijo sobre ese hombre que la secuestró a ella, después ella se quedó callada y me dijo que quería hablar sobre ese hombre pero no le salían nada de palabras y me pedía mucho perdón. Entonces le dije que no pasaba nada pero ella seguía diciéndolo, al parecer tiene mucho miedo sobre ese hombre, es decir, miedo a los hombres. Le dije a ella que descanse un poco porque estaba muy asustada y le dije que iba a hablar con usted.

-tal como imaginaba…es difícil eso….entonces que hacemos? Quiero ayudarla a sacarse ese miedo…- dijo Natsu preocupado.

 _"también quiero que sonrías todo los días, Luce…",_ pensó peli rosa y se dio cuenta que dijo "Luce" como apodo.

-tengo una idea!

-cuál es?

-llamar a un hipnotizador!

-es verdad! Buena idea, lo hiciste muy bien.

-eh…yo no hice nada y siento que no he ayudado a Lucy.

-que estás diciendo? Estoy muy sorprendido por haber venido y tuviste la idea de la hipnosis. Por eso lo hiciste muy bien! Cuando dijiste que venias a las tres de la tarde, pensé que no venias cuando te dije mi nombre. Realmente estaba sorprendido porque viniste.

-si bueno he oído que mi amiga está aquí trabajando…

-quien?

-se llama Levy…quiero verla, hace tiempo no la veo.

-espera, he escuchado sobre ella dijo que tenía dos viejos amigos, no recuerdo como se llaman ellos.

-ah, soy yo y el otro se llama Droy!

-ya veo, así que eran ustedes! Ratón quería encontrarlos a ustedes! Puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras con tu amigo! bueno me voy! Decirle a ellos que voy a salir un momento!- Natsu señaló a la cocina para Jet. Natsu se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió y se dirigió al ascensor, esperó a cuando abra.

2 minutos después las puertas se abrieron y entró, luego apretó el botón con el número cero, bajó unos segundos y las puertas se abrieron, una mujer reconoció a Natsu y se asustó diciendo que apretó el botón por accidente. Las puertas se cerraron y bajó.

-mentirosa, cuando estoy en el ascensor ustedes siempre dicen lo mismo….je, me encanta que la gente tenga miedo al verme….

Cuando el ascensor llegó a cero, él salió y se encontró a Romeo, el conserje del hotel, Romeo vio a Natsu y lo saludó.

-hey jefe! Que tal!?

-bien, voy a salir un momento! Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-si, le dije a un guardia que traiga el auto y lo hizo hace rato-Natsu asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-ah, jefe! Como esta Lucy?-él se detuvo y se dio vuelta para verlo a él con cara de enojado- mejor le pregunto a Wendy- dijo nervioso.

Natsu volvió a girar y caminó hacia la puerta, salió y vio su auto negro, luego se metió en el auto, y arrancó hacia el hospital.

Veinte minutos después, Natsu salió de su auto y miró al gran hospital, cuando entró vio a la gente sentada en cada silla leyendo diario, había un hombre de seguridad ahí, al parecer no se dio cuenta que Natsu estaba ahí. Natsu vio a una enfermera sentada en una silla trabajando en el escritorio y se acercó hacia ahí.

-oye, cual es la habitación de Jude Heartfilia?-preguntó Natsu, al parecer la enfermera está muy concentrada en su computadora y ella pregunto cuál es la relación entre la paciente y Natsu- solo es amigo de mi anterior jefe. Necesito hablar con él sobre su hija.

-ah, he oído que su hija despareció hace mucho tiempo, estoy segura que está muerta- Natsu se quejó cuando dijo muerta, _"así que los doctores son así? Suenan a que son malos",_ pensó Natsu molesto- cuál es el nombre de tu jefe?

-yo soy jefe, el anterior jefe era mi padre, Igneel Dragneel- la mujer se detuvo y miró hacia él, se asustó mucho- al fin se da cuenta de quién soy? Estabas distraída mirando tu Facebook ni siquiera te diste cuenta que hace poco yo estaba aquí, realmente no trabajas muy bien. Y bien? Cuál es la habitación de Jude?-gruñó Natsu, el guardia de seguridad reconoció a Natsu y le apuntó el arma a él, Natsu sonrió al sentir el arma apuntándolo a él-un guardia de seguridad muy debilucho que está apuntándome y ni siquiera se da cuenta que mis guardias están aquí…-sus guardias estaban sentados en la silla, se levantaron y apuntaron las armas al guardia de seguridad que apuntaba a Natsu.

El guardia de seguridad bajó el arma y la tiró al piso, después sus manos se levantaron, la cara de Natsu mostró una mala mirada a la enfermera esperando su respuesta.

-409….la habitación del señor Heartfilia es la 409…-dijo la enfermera con miedo.

-si la habitación no es Jude, le avisare a mi guardia que te mate-la mujer se aterró mucho- bueno me voy- Natsu se alejó y empezó a caminar, dos guardias siguieron a Natsu.

Natsu vio la puerta con el número 409, les dijo a sus guardias que va a entrar solo y que vigilen que nadie entre, ellos dijeron que sí. Jefe entró a la habitación, vio a Jude acostado en la cama mirando la ventana, se acercó a él, Jude se giró hacia él y luego se sorprendió.

-hijo de Igneel?

-si soy yo! Pero como sabes que soy el hijo de Igneel?-preguntó Natsu sorprendido, miró a una silla al lado de su cama y se sentó ahí, después miró a la cámara de seguridad que estaba en el techo, Jude empezó a reír y se levantó un poco, después se apoyó contra la almohada donde se apoyaba en la pared. Natsu volvió a Jude.

-bueno, un día Igneel me visitó en mi mansión y me gritó diciendo como que estaba muy feliz: "Jude, no sabes qué pasó? Natsu aceptó ser mi hijo adoptivo! Estoy muy feliz!", luego se puso a llorar de felicidad…que nostálgico…..

-si…ese tipo me da vergüenza…-dijo Natsu avergonzado- igual él me ayudó mucho cuando tuve muchos problemas cuando era niño

-si lo sé! Él me contó lo que pasó y se preocupaba mucho por usted, Igneel es un buen hombre pero cuando me enteré que murió, lo lamente mucho- Natsu bajó la cabeza mirando al piso recordando una llamada que dijo que su padre murió y se puso muy deprimido- Primero Layla, después Lucy y ahora Igneel…-Natsu se sorprendió mucho.

 _"él creyó que Lucy murió!?"_

-Lucy? ella esta…-no pudo terminar de decir porque Jude se adelantó.

-es verdad, Lucy era mi hija, ella desapareció hace mucho tiempo después de la muerte de Layla debido a que Lucy me odia por ignorarlas a ellas, a mí me importaba el dinero hasta el día que Lucy desapareció y busqué por todas las partes durante muchos años hasta que el FBI confesó que estaba seguro de que Lucy murió….-terminó de contar, Jude se veía muy triste y culpable, Natsu no podía creer lo que acababa escuchar y bajó la cabeza.

-así que creíste que tu hija está muerta!?-gruñó Natsu enfadado, Jude miró a Natsu confundido- que pasa si estaría viva?- él se sorprendió.

-que quieres decir con eso?

-hace unos días encontré a una chica tirada en el piso llena de suciedad y estaba muy delgada. La llevé a Fairy tail, ella se veía muy asustada, con miedo de los hombres, no sabía nada de las cosas y significados, una de mis empleada preguntó sobre su nombre y ella dijo…Lucy Heartfilia-confesó Natsu con cara seria, Jude se sorprendió más que antes.

-ella está viva?

-sí, lo está! Por ahora está a salvo en Fairy tail, estoy seguro de que ella fue secuestrada cuando tenía 7 años y el hombre usó de ella como si fuera una marioneta, no sabemos quién es el hombre. Lucy no sabe cuál es el nombre porque él nunca se presentó.

-así que está viva…..-Jude empezó a sollozar, Natsu quedó callado- gracias, hijo de Igneel…veo que cumplió la promesa.

-promesa?

-sí, Igneel me prometió que Lucy quedará en Fairy tail para siempre. Por eso lo hizo- Natsu sonrió diciendo que era verdad-pero es raro que la hayas llevado a Lucy a Fairy tail, he oído que no te importaba la gente…sin duda eso fue raro….-murmuró Jude mirando a Natsu dudando.

-bueno cuando la conocí, vi sus ojos vacíos igual que yo cuando era joven, no me importaba Lucy pero no podía evitarlo porque ella estaba corriendo sin saber dónde estaba como que estaba perdida….no quiero que ella convierta como yo, ya has oído sobre mí. Por eso no quiero que ella sea igual que yo, por ahora veo que Lucy está aprendiendo muchas cosas, parece que le gusta leer los libros.

-je, es igual que Layla! Ella solía leer mucho, era muy inteligente y apuesto a que la actitud de Lucy es igual a Layla.

-creo que si…ah, por cierto, escuché que fuiste disparado por alguien….sabes quién es?

-no lo sé, estaba en mi oficina y un hombre que apareció de la nada, me preguntó dónde estaba Lucy y cuando me di vuelta para ver la cara, no podía ver su cara debido a la oscuridad que tapaba su cara y su cuerpo. Cuando le dije que desapareció y que estaba muerta, él me dijo que era mentira y me disparó en mi hombro derecho. Mi sirvienta escuchó el disparo y llamó a la ambulancia y a la policía por las dudas, entonces el hombre se escapó sin poder verse su cara, mis sirvientes entraron y me ayudaron a taparme para que no sangrara.

 _"creo que está hablando de ese hombre que habló Lucy. Me parece que está buscándola a ella para traerla de vuelta, no voy a permitir eso!",_ pensó Natsu preocupado y enojado.

-quiero pedirte que cuides a Lucy por mi si?

-por supuesto que sí! Te lo prometo! Ah, creo que mañana voy a traer a Lucy para verte…

-mejor no lo hagas.

-eh por qué?

-porque ella me odia.

-ella me dijo que quieren ver fotos de ustedes! Ella no recuerda como son vuestras caras y….

-lo sé!…..-Natsu trató de hablar pero- disculpe, me siento con un poco de dolor…necesito descansar….

Natsu lo miraba a él, asintió e iba a salir pero Jude pidió algo.

Cuando Natsu salió de la habitación, dos guardias siguieron a Natsu por el pasillo pero Natsu distraído chocó contra alguien y lo miró a él en la espalda, encapuchado caminando alejándose de Natsu sin pedir perdón. Natsu sintió algo sobre ese tipo.

 _"tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo…"_ , pensó Natsu observando, luego volvió a caminar.

Cuando Natsu salió, sus protectores se levantaron y se fueron a Fairy tail, mientras tanto Natsu no iba a Fairy tail sino a la mansión Heartfilia.

Dos horas después, Natsu guardó el auto en el sótano, salió de su auto, luego agarró la bolsa de vector y se dirigió al ascensor, apretó el botón esperando.

Poco después las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Natsu entró y apretó el botón del último piso, unos segundos después el ascensor se detuvo, Natsu vio el número y dice piso número cero, las puertas se abrieron, se sorprendió al ver a Gray entrando el ascensor, que estaba gritando a Romeo y se rió mucho, la cabeza de Gray miraba por encima, no miraba al ascensor.

Cuando entró y apretó el botón, las puertas se cerraron, al parecer Gray no se dio cuenta que su jefe estaba observándolo a él por la espalda, Gray miraba las puertas esperando su llegada, luego vio la bolsa que tenía en su mano y suspiró.

-realmente esas chicas son unos demonios! Me obligaron a que me vaya a comprar cosas! Es increíble que Lucy aprendió rápidamente a jugar a las cartas y no ha perdido nunca! Realmente estoy un poco sorprendido…-murmuró Gray, Natsu seguía mirándolo a él.

 _"ese idiota Hielito todavía no se da cuenta que estoy acá…."_

-realmente eres idiota. No te diste cuenta que yo estaba aquí antes de que llegaras-dijo Natsu, Gray se sobresaltó y se giró hacia Natsu.

-jefe!? Perdón! No me di cuenta que estabas aquí-dijo Gray sorprendido-entonces escuchaste lo que dije hace rato no?

-Sí, todos. A que te refieres con que Lucy no ha perdido nunca?- gruñó Natsu, _"perdón chicos! jefe me escuchó"_ , pensó Gray que estaba rezando.

-bueno, Lucy estaba aburrida, cuando entró a la cocina y nos vio a nosotros que estábamos jugando, entonces ella quería jugar. Además si alguien pierde debe hacer lo que dice el ganador, nosotros jugamos chicos contra chicas. Por eso perdimos contra ellas, me obligaron a que me vaya a comprar, y obligaron a ellos que hagan masajes.

Natsu solo estaba en silencio pensando en un hombre masajeando a Lucy y gruñó.

-estas muerto…-murmuró jefe enojado.

-que!? Que hice!?-gritó Gray asustado.

-no estoy hablando de vos, idiota!- comentó Natsu calmando a Gray.

Gray se calmó y miró a Natsu todo el tiempo luego se dio cuenta _, "ya entiendo porque dijo eso….no quiere que alguien toque a Lucy, ju"_ , pensó Gray con una sonrisa.

-veo que tu cara es como la de un idiota, Hielito- Gray se quejó diciendo que jefe que no se dio cuenta sobre eso y suspiró.

-ah, por cierto…Gajeel se veía muy molesto porque Levy lo ignoró por completo cuando se reunió con Jet y después con Droy. Me siento muy apenado por el….-contó Gray mirando las puertas y Natsu solo estaba callado como que no le importaba- que llevas ahí?- él señaló la bolsa de Natsu, jefe miró su bolsa y volvió.

-eso no es asunto tuyo.

-perdona, jefe.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, cuando entró a la casa y abrió la puerta, caminaron por el pasillo y escucharon los gritos que venían de la cocina diciendo como.

-ustedes son demonios!-gritó Laxus, Natsu caminaba hacia la puerta con Gray.

-bueno, ustedes perdieron contra nosotras! Las mujeres son mejores que los hombres! Ja ja ja ja-gritó Cana borracha.

-bueno, vayan a pasear por la calle con esos vestidos- esa fue Erza, Natsu se detuvo, giró hacia Gray, él dijo que no tenía idea de lo que ellos hablaban. La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Antes de que llegara Natsu y Gray, los chicos se estaban poniendo los vestidos de chicas, Lucy estaba al lado de Levy observando a las chicas arreglando los vestidos para chicos, Jet y Droy acaban de irse porque tenían trabajo que hacer y le prometieron a Levy que la van a visitar. Lucy estaba notando algo raro sobre sus marcas y decide preguntarle a Levy.

-Levy, que significan las marcas de ustedes?- Levy se dio cuenta que Lucy no sabía sobre eso y decidió contar.

-son tatuajes de los miembros de Fairy tail, cuando alguien ve mi tatuaje eso significa que soy miembro de Fairy tail, algunos no se dan cuenta.

-whoa, eso es increíble…-murmuró Lucy con ojos brillosos.

-bueno gracias a la fundadora Mavis Vermilion, ella fundó la mafia Fairy tail y nos dio hogar para nosotros que teníamos problemas en el pasado-dijo Mira acercándose a ellas-pero ella renunció sin saber por qué, el siguiente jefe fue Makarov Dreyar pero lamentable murió por vejez. Nosotros no conocemos a jefa Mavis y a jefe Makarov.

-solo conocemos a Igneel Dragneel, el padre de Natsu. Él nos sacó el dolor de nosotros en el pasado- Levy terminó de contar, Lucy bajó la cabeza.

-Natsu tiene derecho a odiarme…

-eh? Por qué decís eso?-preguntó Mira sorprendida.

-porque-

-ustedes son demonios!-gritó Laxus enojado interrumpiendo.

-bueno, ustedes perdieron contra nosotras! Las mujeres son mejores que los hombres! Ja ja ja ja-gritó Cana borracha.

-bueno, vayan a pasear en la calle con esos vestidos-dijo Erza con una sonrisa malvada. Levy y Mira todavía estaban preocupadas por Lucy que estaba triste mirando al piso. Los chicos se quejaron.

Las chicas se rieron menos Lucy, Mira y Levy, observaron a los chicos que estaban caminando hacia la puerta y salieron.

Las chicas todavía seguían riendo, Mira trató de decirle a Lucy pero escucharon los gritos de los chicos.

-JEFE!?-gritaron los chicos que venían por el pasillo, Lucy se estremeció, se fue a esconder por ahí sin darse cuenta de las chicas. Los chicos entraron a la cocina con pánico, luego Natsu entró con Gray que estaba nervioso.

-quedan lindos con esos vestidos! No sabía que ustedes son gays, felicidades!-bromeó Natsu con una sonrisa malvada, los chicos se quejaron.

-es toda la culpa de las chicas!-gritó Gajeel quejándose, Alzack, Freed y Bickslow estaban escondidos detrás de Laxus, Jellal y Gajeel para que Natsu no los regañe.

-lo que sea, donde esta Lucy?-preguntó peli rosa mirando a todas partes. Mira miró al lado donde estaba Lucy pero no estaba, Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lucy se estaba escondiendo por ahí y suspiró.

Natsu caminó por la barra del bar y encontró a Lucy sentada en el piso apoyándose en la barra con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, tenía la cara de preocupación, él se quejó y saltó por la barra.

Lucy se asustó al ver que Natsu aparece frente a ella.

-por qué te escondes? Ya sabes que aquí estas a salvo no?-Lucy no dijo nada y lo evitó, Natsu se sorprendió por haberlo ignorado, él se agachó para hablar pero Lucy sintió miedo y empujó a Natsu.

Él se cayó para atrás con cara de sorpresa, Lucy se levantó y corrió por el lado de la barra, y salió por la puerta, Dejando a todos preocupados por ella.

Todos giraron para la barra, Natsu se levantó y miró hacia la puerta donde Lucy se fue y puso cara de enojado y gritó.

-que mierda pasó aquí!? Que le han dicho a Lucy!?- gruñó Natsu muy enojado mirándolos a ellos asustados, Mira puso la mano en la barbilla.

-según Lucy dijo que jefe tiene derecho a odiar a ella-dijo Mira preocupada.

-que!? Por qué dijo eso?- se irritó Natsu más que antes.

-no sabemos- comentó Levy preocupada, Natsu se quejó y caminó hacia la puerta, seguía sosteniendo la bolsa pero se detuvo y dijo a los hombres:

-vayan a caminar con esos vestidos que las mujeres obligaron-dijo Natsu malhumorado.

-eh? No vas a castigarnos? Porque estamos jugando a las cartas sin decirte-preguntó Jellal.

-bueno, hace unos horas les he dicho a ustedes que deben descansar no?-ellos asintieron-eso significa que es día libre- ellos dijeron que era verdad y empezaron a reír, las mujeres miraban a ellos con caras despreocupadas-entonces vayan a disfrutarlo en la calle con esos vestidos!- Natsu salió de la cocina y escuchó a los chicos que se quejaron.

Estaba seguro que Lucy estaba en su habitación con Happy. Natsu abrió la puerta y miró a Lucy acostada en la cama tapada con la sabana en la cara, y Happy durmiendo al lado de ella.

-quién es?- Natsu calmó su furia recordando la promesa de que nunca va a enojarse con Lucy.

-soy yo-Lucy se movió para taparse más- no sé cuál es tu problema, solo he venido para darte eso-dijo Natsu calmado dejando la bolsa al lado de la mesita de luz-la dejo al lado de la mesita- sin respuesta, él suspiró- sabes, yo nunca voy a odiarte porque me agradas mucho…-para su sorpresa Lucy le gritó a él.

-tenes que odiarme por arruinarte la vida! Sufriste demasiado por mi culpa!

Natsu estaba muy sorprendido.

-a que te refieres con eso?-preguntó confundido mirando a Lucy mostrando un poco la cara de tristeza.

-hace 10 años conocí a Igneel que estaba salvándome pero es mi culpa que muriera por protegerme…..-murmuró Lucy y empezó a sollozar,

-que!?- Natsu dijo una sola palabra ya que estaba más sorprendido que antes.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará….**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-que!?-Natsu estaba muy sorprendido mirando a Lucy llorando.

-lo siento mucho, Natsu. Lo siento mucho….es mi culpa que Igneel muriera, si él no hubiera estado ahí, él estaría vivo-murmuró Lucy, Natsu seguía sin decir nada, ella se levantó y limpió las lágrimas pero sus gotas caían cada vez más- creo que voy a dejar este lugar….yo no pertenezco aquí…-Natsu sintió algo vacío en su pecho es como si tuviera el corazón roto que decía que no deje que se vaya, reaccionó cuando Lucy empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Una mano sostuvo a la de Lucy y la arrastró hacia él. Lucy chocó contra su pecho, ella estaba tratando de soltar su mano pero él era muy fuerte.

-suéltame, Natsu! tengo derecho a irme de aquí! es mi culpa que todos estén tristes por la muerte de Igneel y lo extrañen mucho a él….-Lucy sintió que otra mano la tocó en la cabeza.

-sabes a dónde vas? Ni siquiera conoces la ciudad-preguntó Natsu con voz de frialdad, Lucy se asustó mucho y se quería escapar-no puedo dejarte ir-ella quedó en shock, levantó la cara hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Natsu que tenía la cara seria.

-qué?...-casi podía decir una sola palabra.

-yo no quiero que te vayas, siento que no puedo vivir sin ti- ella se sorprendió mucho- además tengo que cumplir la promesa de mi padre.

-eh? Que promesa?-preguntó confundida.

-bueno, hoy fui a visitar a tu padre en el hospital, le dije que tu estabas aquí, se puso feliz y dijo que la promesa de mi padre se cumplió, mi padre juró que vos te quedarás en Fairy tail para siempre. Por eso no puedes irte de aquí-explicó Natsu. Lucy seguía mirándolo a él en los ojos luego evitó la mirada y miró a otro lado pero Lucy siente que sus ojos están en ella.

-es que Igneel vino a salvarme y a sacarme de ese lugar pero él me protegió y murió, luego ese hombre me llevó otra vez a ese lugar dejando a Igneel pero me pareció que vi que en su cara tenía un dolor o algo así….-contó Lucy. Natsu estaba un poco confundido cuando dijo que ese hombre tenía una cara de dolor y decidió olvidar hablar de ese hombre.

-sabes no estoy enojado contigo…..Igneel quiso ir a salvarte para cumplir la promesa y te salvó y protegió tu vida. Me acuerdo que él me dijo que siempre va a protegernos a nosotros toda su vida. Esa fue la decisión de Igneel. Estoy seguro que Igneel está feliz de que estés aquí.

Lucy no podía aguantar de sollozar y la cabeza se apoyó en su pecho llorando, Natsu todavía tenía la mano apoyando en su cabeza esperando que termine de llorar.

Unos minutos después Lucy pidió perdón por mojar su camisa, él dijo que no pasaba nada. Ella volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia él.

-por cierto quien te hizo el masaje en la cocina cuando estaban jugando?-preguntó él.

-eh? Creo que fue el tipo de pelo verde, creo que se llama Freed o algo así…..-Natsu suspiró, _" eso está mejor, él es gay. A Él no le interesa a Lucy, no hay problema con eso",_ pensó Natsu calmado. Freed estornudó sintiendo que alguien dijo gay.

Natsu la miraba a ella a los ojos y luego a los labios.

La mano de Natsu que se apoyaba en la cabeza, luego bajó donde su nuca y la movió para acercarse, Lucy se dio cuenta que sus labios están más cerca pero le tenía miedo al beso al recordar a los hombres que la besaban con violencia y que no le gustaba eso. Trató de alejarse pero escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

-jefe, disculpa por interrumpirlos pero tienes una llamada. Dice que es urgente-dijo Gray atrás de la puerta, Natsu se alejó lentamente gruñendo y maldiciendo muy bajo.

-bueno ve a dormir tranquila-dijo Natsu y pasó por al lado de Lucy, ella seguía sin decir nada pero al recordar sobre el tatuaje lo llamó.

-Natsu!- él se detuvo en frente a la puerta y se dio vuelta para ver a Lucy- puedes volver aquí otra vez? Quiero hablarte de una cosa.

-está bien. Espérame aquí sí?-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa , Lucy asintió. Natsu abrió la puerta miró a Gray esperando, el semidesnudo se asustó al ver la cara de Natsu que estaba enojado como diciendo "acabas de interrumpir algo muy importante". Natsu cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el pasillo y Gray lo seguía.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, Gray se acercó al escritorio de Natsu donde estaba el celular de Natsu que dejó antes de ir a ver a Jude. Natsu se acercó lentamente a Gray, él le dio el celular y Natsu atendió.

-aquí, Natsu Dragneel.

-buenas noches, señor Dragneel. Disculpa por llamarlo así, somos FBI y hemos investigado la cámara de seguridad del hospital. Usted estaba ahí con Jude Heartfilia.

-sí y eso que? -gruñó

-quiero preguntarle algo. Cuál es la relación entre ustedes?

-ninguna, solo fui a visitarlo porque mi padre era el mejor amigo de Jude-dijo Natsu tranquilo.

-ya veo, así que era solo por eso….

-por qué quieres saber eso?

-bueno…sobre eso, lamento decirle- Natsu sintió que tenía un mal presentimiento- el señor Heartfilia fue asesinado hoy en el hospital.

-qué?...-murmuró muy bajó.

-hemos visto la cámara de seguridad cuando te fuiste, unos segundos después un hombre encapuchado entró y le disparó en la cabeza, huyó por la ventana del segundo piso. Es imposible encontrar a ese hombre sin sus huellas o rostro.

-un hombre encapuchado?- Natsu recordó aquel pasillo que chocó contra un hombre encapuchado, _" creo que fue ese hombre quien secuestró a Lucy",_ pensó peli rosa.

-si…además he oído mucho sobre el apellido Heartfilia desde hace mucho tiempo, ese apellido es muy famoso….y es muy triste que ya sea la extinción del Heartfilia- Natsu se puso muy furioso, sintió que su sangre hirviendo muy caliente corriendo por sus venas y su mano apretaba muy fuerte su celular, incluso Gray se asustó mucho y se alejó un poco.

-que acabas de decir!?-Gritó Natsu enojado- extinción del Heartfilia!?-Gruñó como una bestia- no me tomes el pelo! Todavía hay una Heartfilia! Ve a realizar tu maldita investigación!- colgó, apoyó la mano fuertemente en el escritorio y respiró fuertemente- hay gente que es egoísta-murmuró muy bajó para que Gray no lo oyera.

-paso algo jefe?

-no, nada…decirle a ellos que vayan a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo-dijo Natsu mirando a Gray, él solo asintió y se fue-que es lo que quieres de Lucy, maldito pervertido? Por qué matas a Jude si el no hizo nada….iré a informarle sobre eso a Lucy-dijo Natsu calmado caminando.

Natsu miró la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, sin importarle tocar la puerta y abrió. Vio a Lucy que estaba sentada en la cama apoyándose contra la cabecera y sus acolchados tapando todo su cuerpo. Ella miraba el álbum, Natsu reconoció que era el álbum de fotos quien Jude pidió que llevara para ella.

Lucy ya sabía que Natsu estaba ahí pero ella seguía mirando las fotos, Natsu se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama observando a Lucy. Ella bajó el álbum para que Natsu lo vea, había cuatro fotos, una de cada uno de sus familiares.

-mi padre te dio eso para mí no?-preguntó ella mirando a Natsu, él solo asintió e iba a decir algo- sabes….he querido ver las fotos de mis padres y yo…pero ese álbum tiene pocas imágenes de nosotros me preguntaba si vosotros tienen fotos para poner en este álbum porque hay mucho espacio aun. He decidido que este álbum sea el de la familia Fairy tail- Natsu se sorprendió cuando dijo familia y sonrió con ternura-que piensas de eso, Natsu?

-bueno me gusta esa idea pero estas segura que quieres hacerlo?-ella asintió-bueno creo que Ratón tiene un montón de fotos que sacó hace tiempo. A ella le gusta sacar fotos.

-está bien! Me pregunto cómo eran ustedes cuando eran niños…..

-yo no te voy mostrar mis fotos cuando era niño-bromeó Natsu con una sonrisa, Lucy se rió y Natsu la observaba a ella-te ves linda cuando te ríes- ella se detuvo y se sonrojó. Natsu se rió y se acordó- por cierto, querías hablarme de una cosa no?-preguntó Natsu, observando a Lucy que cerró el álbum y dejó en la mesita, ella se volvió a acostar.

-me enteré sobre vuestros tatuajes, yo quiero tener uno-dijo Lucy con ojos brillosos.

-bueno sobre eso, me gustaría aceptarlo pero esta marca significa ser miembro de Fairy tail de mafia.

-eso ya lo sé pero siento que tener la marca de Fairy tail te hace ser parte de la familia…eso quería ponerme-murmuró Lucy triste, Natsu no podía evitar ver su cara de tristeza- si no quieres eso, no importa.

-está bien, puedes hacerlo además tienes razón que la marca de Fairy tail es como pertenecer a la familia-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mirándola a ella, Lucy sonrió con una enorme sonrisa.

-gracias Natsu! estoy muy feliz.

Natsu se sintió muy feliz dentro de su corazón como algo cálido por ver a Lucy feliz.

-de nada, mañana empezamos y piensa lo que te gusta sobre el color y dónde te lo vas a poner si?

-okey!-dijo Lucy feliz, él se rió y dijo.

-bueno, eso es todo! Es Mejor que vayas a dormir para descansar -Lucy asintió y vio a Natsu que trató de levantarse pero ella agarró su camisa para que no se vaya, él la miró a ella sorprendido por su agarre- Lucy?

-quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que me duerma puedes? Porque no quiero volver a tener la pesadilla de nuevo- Natsu miraba preocupado y asintió, volvió a sentarse al lado de ella, Lucy seguía agarrando la camisa-gracias Natsu. Buenas noches- ella cerró los ojos, él la miraba a ella, luego vio a Happy durmiendo.

Unos minutos después Lucy se durmió y su mano se estaba soltando y giró por la vuelta, Natsu observaba su espalda. Natsu se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación, se fue a su cuarto, se cambió su ropa y se durmió en la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lucy ya se había bañado cuando salió a buscar a Levy. Pero escuchó algo en la oficina de Natsu cuando pasó por ahí y vio que la puerta estaba un poco abierta. Espió un poco, todos estaban reunidos frente a Natsu.

-entendieron?

-sí, jefe!-gritaron todos.

-perfecto, en diez minutos nos vamos-los chicos asintieron, Natsu se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba ahí espiando y sonrió- Lucy, ven aquí- Lucy se sobresaltó y apresuró a entrar-chicos vayan y prepararéis antes de irnos-ellos salieron y cerraron las puertas-Lucy, nosotros nos vamos a trabajar para destruir una mafia. Quédate aquí tranquila y hace lo quieras.

-entendido-murmuró Lucy y puso la cabeza hacia abajo.

-tranquila, cuando regresemos vamos a hacer el tatuaje para ti-los ojos de Lucy brillaron, Natsu se reía-bueno me voy a preparar antes de irme- ella asintió, Lucy se fue a correr saltando feliz por el pasillo, entró y vio a Happy en el piso jugando con el papel.

Ella se acercó y agarró el papel y empezó a leer.

-ven sola al primer piso, número cero, hay algo que quiero mostrarte?- murmuró Lucy- me pregunto quién escribió eso-y vio abajo que decía una sola palabra-Natsu? bueno está bien voy para allá-Lucy salió y se dirigió a la puerta, habían dos ascensores, luego vio que ahí estaba el botón y lo apretó, en unos segundos después las puertas de uno de los ascensores se abrieron y ella entró, vio un montón de números-cuál es el número del piso cero….-recordando que Levy le enseñó los números- ah deber ser este-miró el botón número cero y lo apretó. Las puertas se cerraron y esperó a llegar.

Dos minutos después el ascensor se detuvo y se abrió, ella salió y encontró a Romeo sentado en la silla, sus manos se estaban apoyando en el escritorio, su cara tenía la expresión de aburrido, cuando se giró a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Lucy.

-Lucy? Que haces aquí?-ella se acercó a él, mientras estaba buscando a Natsu por todas las partes pero no lo encontraba.

-etto, estoy buscando a Natsu que me dijo que quería mostrarme algo.

-ya veo, por cierto yo soy Romeo, trabajo para Jefe, pero Jefe no llegó acá.

-eh? Pero el papel dice eso…-observando el papel.

-permítame ver eso- Lucy asintió y le dio a Romeo, el miró el papel e iba a leer pero se sorprendió-esa letra no es de jefe sino de otra persona! Es una trampa!-Romeo se levantó y observó a todos para ver si alguien quería secuestrarla a ella-mejor vuelve a Fairy tail!

Lucy asintió, Romeo acompañó a Lucy hasta llegar al ascensor que las puertas estaban abiertas, cuando ella entró, Romeo apretó el botón en el último piso, Romeo dijo que va a informarle a jefe sobre eso y salió, Lucy lo observaba a él mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban lentamente.

Ella estaba muy asustada pensando si ese hombre ya la había encontrado, vio el número el ascensor que iba subiendo, faltaba mucho para llegar.

Un minuto y medio después faltaba llegar al último piso, ahora estaba antes del penúltimo pero el ascensor se detuvo. La rubia estaba más asustada que antes, se acercó donde el botón del último piso y lo apretó muchas veces, no se movía nada y se acercó a las puertas del ascensor, golpeó muchas veces y gritaba.

-ayúdame! Alguien que me ayude!- gritó Lucy muy aterrorizada y empezó a llorar-por favor!-a Lucy le dolía la garganta por haber gritado muy fuerte.

* * *

En Fairy tail donde Natsu estaba listo para ir, jefe estaba esperándolos a ellos, vio que salieron cada uno de su habitación y ya estaban preparados.

-bien vamos!-dijo Natsu. Salió por la puerta y apretó el botón del ascensor, los chicos siguieron a Natsu, Laxus cerró la puerta y ellos esperaron al ascensor.

Ellos estaban charlando, Natsu solo estaba callado, él estaba muy cerca del ascensor, observaba al otro ascensor.

Natsu giró a otro lado donde los chicos estaban esperando al ascensor arriba decía el mismo numero que cuando tocó el botón, _"al parecer los dos ascensores se detuvieron….",_ pensó Natsu y seguía mirando pero escucho un ruido como si alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda, Natsu reconocía la voz _, " esa voz….LUCY!"_ , Natsu entró el pánico cuando escuchó la voz de Lucy que venia del ascensor abajo.

Natsu corrió rápidamente por la escalera, escuchó a los chicos llamándolo a él, Natsu llegó al penúltimo piso, escuchó su voz más fuerte que antes, Natsu se acercó el ascensor y puso sus manos en las puertas tratando de abrirlo.

Logró abrir un poco, vio a Lucy que estaba muy aterrorizada y llorando pero ella se alegró cuando vio a Natsu, el ascensor empezó a moverse como que estaba cayéndose, Natsu tenía la sensación de que el ascensor se va a caer al primer piso, él pudo abrir más las puertas y se agachó un poco, su pierna izquierda la apoyó en la puerta para que no se cerrara y su hombro derecho apoyaba la otra la puerta, dio su mano derecha a Lucy.

-Lucy! Agarra mi mano!- Lucy se negó con miedo-solo hazlo! Si no lo haces el ascensor caerá al piso! Solo agarra mi mano! Confía en mí!-Lucy lo miraba a el-solo hazlo! Por favor no quiero perderte-murmuró Natsu con ojos de miedo, Lucy entendió sus ojos y asintió, le dio la mano a él.

Natsu agarró su mano y la levantó para arriba, la otra mano de Natsu sostuvo su cintura, respiró suavemente y se tiró junto con Lucy, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron rápidamente y sintieron el temblor porque el ascensor ya se empezaba a caer.

Lucy se aferró fuerte a su camisa, los brazos de Natsu la sostenían a ella, él escuchó sollozar, la miró a ella llorando de miedo y él la consoló.

-jefe! Sentimos el temblor! Será un terremoto!? Lucy!?- dijo Erza llegando primera, luego los demás y se preocuparon al ver a Lucy llorando de miedo.

-no fue un terremoto, Lucy estaba atrapada en el ascensor cuando escuché su gritó y vine corriendo, logré sacarla antes de caer al piso…además Lucy, que haces en el ascensor?-preguntó Natsu, Lucy trataba de hablar pero empezó a toser- mejor hablamos después debido a tu dolor de garganta por haber gritado muy fuerte…

-por qué el ascensor debería de caerse? Se supone que esos dos ascensores son muy fuertes! Es imposible que se rompan o que estén viejos-dijo Levy con voz baja, ellos sintieron un fuerte temblor ya sabían que era el ascensor que al parecer ha llegado al piso.

-jefe que hacemos?-preguntó semidesnudo.

-hablemos de eso más tarde, vamos al hogar, Lucy está muy asustada y creo que no vamos a trabajar-comentó jefe tratando de levantar pero Lucy no se movió debido su miedo y se suspiró se llevó como estilo de novia, Lucy seguía apoyando la cabeza contra su camisa mojada por lágrimas de Lucy-Metal, ve a investigar sobre el ascensor-Gajeel asintió-vamos, chicos!

Ellos subieron la escalera y entraron a su casa, Natsu decidió llevar a Lucy a la oficina y jefe le dijo a los chicos que vayan a la cocina a esperar para hablar.

Cuando entró a su oficina, Natsu se aproximó al sillón para dejar a Lucy pero sus manos seguían agarrando su camisa.

El salmón entendió que Lucy no quería soltarlo, él le soltó la mano para que sus pies se apoyaran en el piso mientras él la observaba a ella apoyándose en su pecho.

 _"si yo no hubiera estado ahí Lucy podría morir en el ascensor por caída"_ , pensó Natsu muy preocupado, los brazos de Natsu envolvió a ella y apretó fuertemente el abrazo.

Lucy se reaccionó y sintió que la barbilla de Natsu apoyó en su cabeza luego se movió hacia izquierda donde cerca su oído, ella solo apoyaba en el pecho de Natsu.

Natsu se estaba agachando un poco debido a su altura y murmuró.

-sabes…..es la primera vez que tengo una debilidad…

-debilidad?-Lucy se alejó un poco y miró a Natsu que tenía en la cara una expresión de miedo.

-sí, tengo miedo de perderte, esa es mi debilidad. Cuando escuché tu voz en el ascensor sentí el miedo. Yo te prometo que te voy a proteger y cuidar todos los días. También voy estar a tu lado para siempre, jamás volverás a ese lugar con ese hombre, pero si te secuestra definitivamente voy a buscarte sin parar, te lo prometo.

Lucy nunca pensó que Natsu diría eso, siente que su pecho esta calmado y calidez, su miedo ya se había ido. Le sonrió con ternura a Natsu y él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella se alejó más para ver bien.

-gracias Natsu…-murmuró Lucy con voz de calidez- por ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias a ti!

Natsu sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz.

-jefe!- dijo Wendy golpeando las puertas-Romeo llegó, quería hablarte por ahora está en la cocina tomando mucha agua debido a que venía por las escaleras y- las puertas se abrió.

-jefe, problema, el ascensor se cayó ahí y-y-y Lucy estaba- dejó de gritar cuando miró a Lucy- Lucy! Estas a salvo! Que alegría!-se acercó a ella y la abrazó-cuando vi al ascensor cayó y tuve miedo. No podía abrir la puerta del ascensor y tuve que subir la escalera para avisarle a jefe-explicó Romeo, el sintió escalofríos por Natsu que le da una mal mirada a él- me alegra que estés bien, hermana mayor-dijo rápidamente para que Natsu no la matara.

-por cierto, Lucy estaba contigo antes?-preguntó el gruñón.

-bueno, yo estaba abajo cuando Lucy llegó y me dijo que estaba esperándolo a usted-dijo Romeo alejándose de Lucy y sacó el papel del bolsillo y le dio a Natsu.

-qué? Definitivamente no es mi letra esta! Quien lo hizo!?-todos se asustaron por el grito de Natsu.

-no lo sabemos y además te llamé muchas veces como 50 llamadas, no atendiste ninguna-dijo él, Lucy estaba muy sorprendida por Natsu que estaba muy enojado. Ella quería alejarse un poco más y tuvo una idea.

-voy a cocinar para tomar algo porque tengo mucho sed.

-está bien, Enana te acompaña- irritó Natsu, Lucy solo asintió y se fue con Wendy a la cocina.

-jefe, tengo noticia-esa vez fue Gajeel llegando.

-dime!-gruñó Natsu que seguía enojado, Gajeel miraba confundido y decidió olvidarse de eso, y habló.

-fui a investigar algo y descubrí que alguien cortó el cable largo para que el ascensor cayera-los dos se sorprendieron muchos.

-eso significa que alguien quiere matar a Lucy-dijo Natsu enojado, más que antes.

-sí, usó una sierra eléctrica pero no sé dónde está-dijo Gajeel, Natsu no aguantaba más-por eso el cable se pudo romper y puede ser que sea- interrumpido por Natsu que acababa de golpear al escritorio usando la patada y lo mandó a volar por la ventana que se rompió en pedazos, la mesa quedó afuera y cayéndose al piso.

Gajeel y Romeo quedaron sorprendidos y asustados, Natsu agarró la silla y aplastó fuertemente hacia abajo y quedó en pedazos, Gajeel se adelantó hacia él para calmarlo.

-jefe, cálmate! Pronto vamos a encontrar a quien le hizo esto a Conejita-dijo piercing con nervioso, Natsu se giró hacia ellos, ellos se estremecieron hacia atrás.

-está bien, búsquenlos! Decirles a los chicos que si me entero que alguien de ustedes hizo eso con el ascensor, ya saben a lo que me refiero- los dos se asustaron mucho y asintieron-bien….Enano, ve a hacer el tatuaje para Lucy- Romeo asintió y se fue a buscar a Lucy- Metal ve a arreglar este lugar y comprar las cosas que se rompieron-Gajeel se quejó y asintió-bueno me voy a mi habitación y no me llamen hasta mañana, necesito estar solo. Avísales a ellos.

-está bien…-Natsu pasó por al lado de Gajeel y salió, Gajeel suspiró observando al ventana rota-eso me dio miedo….

* * *

En la cocina donde Lucy tomando el agua, suspiró. Mira sonrió junto con las chicas, Romeo entró a la cocina y vio a Lucy.

-hermana Lucy-ella se giró a ver a Romeo acercándose a ella- jefe me dijo que yo haga el tatuaje para usted no?-ella se alegró y gritó diciendo que sí y tiró el vaso al piso-bien! vamos a la habitación de Wendy…

-espera un momento!-gritó Gray-que mierda están hablando sobre tatuajes!?

-bueno, hablé con Natsu sobre la marca de Fairy tail y yo quiero uno de esos, entonces él aceptó-dijo con una sonrisa, todos están sorprendidos menos Romeo.

-Lu, creo que no sabes sobre las reglas…-dijo con una voz temerosa.

-reglas?

-sí, si tú te unís a Fairy tail, las reglas dicen que no debes traicionar al jefe, debes hacer caso al jefe lo que dice y mucho más….si rompes una del reglas te vas…-Levy fue interrumpida por Gajeel que llegó.

-Enana, jefe no va a dañar a Lucy, además ella nunca le hace eso a jefe, verdad Conejita?

-Conejita!?-dijo la rubia sorprendida. Mira explicó a Lucy que Gajeel siempre da los apodos.

-estoy de acuerdo con Gajeel-dijo Romeo recordando a Natsu rompiendo las cosas en la oficina.

-una cosa más, jefe dijo que no lo molesten en su habitación hasta mañana.

-entendido!

-bueno me voy a hacer el tatuaje para Lucy, vamos?-preguntó el novio de Wendy, ella asintió y se fueron.

-a que te refieres con todo eso, Gajeel?-preguntó Mira, Gajeel le contó a ellos lo que pasó en la oficina de Natsu.

-lo sabía- murmuró Gray- al parecer jefe está empezándose a enamorar de Lucy-todos miraron a Gray y sonrieron.

-je, tenemos que hacer un plan para que ellos se conviertan en novios, sé que ellos no saben que están enamorados- ellos asintieron-okey, yo seré jefa Mira para ustedes.

-SI!

Tres guardias llegaron sosteniendo las cosas diciendo que son cosas de Natsu que encontraron afuera en la calle con el escritorio roto, Gajeel dijo que las dejen en la oficina donde en el sillón y él pidió a sus amigos que consigan un escritorio y una silla para su jefe.

* * *

En la mansión donde en la oficina había un hombre acostado en el sillón mirando al techo pensando en una cosa hasta que no soportó más.

-maldita sea! Tengo que encontrarla antes que ese bastardo!-dijo el misterioso que se sentó en el sillón, su brazo derecho se apoyó en la rodilla, y giró a verse sin el brazo izquierdo-aquel día en el que perdí mi brazo por protegerla a ella…..

Alguien abrió la puerta y el misterioso vio a su amigo con cara de pálida.

-jefe, nos encontramos!

-a quién?

-a tu mascota Lucy!-el misterioso sonrió y se levantó.

-en serio? donde?

-está en Fairy tail, según alguien que vio a una chica rubia sucia y el jefe de Fairy tail la llevó a ese hogar. Ya sabes quién es….- contó el, el misterioso jefe giró hacia la ventana y sonrió.

-el hijo de Igneel, eh?...he oído sobre Natsu…-murmuró él- bien! Shun, escúchame lo que tengo que decirte….-seguía hablando, Shun se sorprendió al escuchar a su jefe.

-estas seguro de eso?

-si…él puede cuidarla. Además hay algo que tengo que hacer-dijo jefe mirando al cielo-yo soy jefe de mafia de Las Alas de la Oscuridad…Acnologia Apocalipsis! Voy a destruir a esa mafia de mierda!-gritó Acnologia con una risa malvada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

.

.

 **Bueno fue Acnologia quien robó la virginidad de Lucy hace tiempo, pero Acnologia es malo o bueno? Quien sabe…..lo sabrán después, quien es "ese bastardo" que dijo Acnologia? Pronto os sabéis en los siguientes capítulos. ;) les gustó?**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

.

.

 **Disculpen por la demora pero es debido a mis estudios, lo siento mucho. :(**

.

.

* * *

Han pasado 2 meses desde el incidente del ascensor, ellos investigaron y buscaron al responsable pero no han encontrado nada, el jefe se ha quejado mucho por no haberlo encontrado. En otra parte, Lucy pudo conocer más de las vidas de Levy y los demás, Levy le dio muchas fotos para el álbum de Lucy, y hace dos meses que Romeo le hizo el tatuaje a Lucy en su mano derecha de color rosa, ella estaba muy feliz y sentía que estaba libre. También ella se enteró de que su padre fue asesinado, estuvo deprimida por no poder verlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre

Por ahora Natsu tiene problemas para encontrar a un hipnotizador para Lucy.

En la cocina estaba Natsu apoyando la cabeza contra la barra del bar y suspiró mucho.

-inútil! Soy inútil! Muy Inútil!- murmuró Natsu golpeándose la cabeza contra la barra, Mira se acercó con el plato de desayuno para Natsu.

-jefe, cual es el problema?

-no es nada…solo he llamado mucho a cada hipnotizador para conseguir hacer una hipnosis para Lucy pero cada uno de ellos se ha negado por escuchar mi nombre durante dos meses, pero no era para mí sino para Lucy. Es mi culpa por no conseguir nada, quiero saber el pasado de Lucy.

-ahora que lo mencionas, escuché a Levy hablando con Lucy, Levy quiere saber de su pasado pero Lucy siempre cambia de tema, entonces Levy se dio cuenta y decide estar en silencio-dijo Mira recordando a Lucy y a Levy, Natsu la miró a ella.

-y cómo reaccionó Lucy?-preguntó Natsu mirando el desayuno. Mira sonrió porque Natsu estaba preocupado por Lucy y luego borró su sonrisa.

-bueno…la reacción de Lucy fue de miedo y también dice que quiere contar su vida pero no quiere es como que no le salen las palabras que debe decir, por eso cambió de tema.

-tal como pensaba….necesito encontrar a un maldito hipnotizador!

-Ah, conozco uno-los dos giraron hacia la derecha y vieron a Levy pensando con su codo apoyado en la barra.

-en serio?-dijeron los dos.

-si...por qué no nos preguntaste a nosotros antes?

-bueno. Pensaba que podía encontrarlo fácil pero al final no-dijo Natsu calmado.

-bien! Me he decidido! Voy a buscarlo ahora! Sé donde está, Gajeel ven conmigo-gritó Levy corriendo hacia la puerta y Gajeel lo siguió.

\- tuvo suerte, jefe?

-si…

-qué raro que Lucy no llegó aquí-murmuró Mira. Natsu logró escucharlo, ella se dio cuenta de la mirada hacia ella- ella siempre se levanta temprano como a las 9 de la mañana y viene para acá todos los días pero hoy es la primera vez que no vino a las 9 de la mañana-contó ella, Natsu se fijó en su reloj en la muñeca y eran las 10 y media de la mañana.

-jefe!- Natsu miró a la puerta en la que Gray estaba entrando y dirigiendo a Natsu- tenes una llamada, al parecer es importante.

-dale, voy ahora- Natsu se levantó y dijo-Akuma, ve a ver a Lucy ahora- Mira asintió, Natsu agarró el desayuno y lo llevó con Gray hacia la oficina.

Natsu caminaba por el pasillo mientras comía el desayuno, Gray siguiéndolo. Natsu no podía dejar de pensar lo que dijo Mira, Gray se detuvo mirando a Natsu que seguía caminando.

-jefe? Dónde vas?

-no es obvio? Voy a mi oficina-dijo Natsu que seguía caminando.

-la oficina esta acá, jefe…-Gray señaló por la izquierda donde las puertas de la oficina, Natsu se detuvo y se dio vuelta hacia Gray quien seguía señalando las puertas, él se acercó.

-okey, puedes retirarte…-murmuró Natsu entró por la puerta y la cerró. Dejando a Gray en sorpresa.

-me parece que jefe ha estado distraído y-

-así es, él estaba distraído por Lucy-dijo Mira detrás de Gray, él giró hacia Mira-estoy segura de que él está preocupado por ella, ju-ella empezó a reír malvadamente y Gray se asustó.

-ahora entiendo por qué Jefe te llama Akuma-dijo semidesnudo con sudor.

-bueno iré a ver como esta Lucy-cantó ella felizmente caminando alejándose de Gray.

-bueno iré donde están los demás entrenándose.

* * *

En la oficina donde Natsu caminaba hacia su nuevo escritorio donde en el teléfono dejó el plato vacío en el escritorio, y luego agarró el teléfono y lo puso en la oreja.

-aquí, Natsu Dragneel-dijo muy calmado, en unos segundos sin escuchar nada del teléfono-hey! Alguien está ahí?-gruñó Natsu molesto.

 _-je, así que tú eres Natsu Dragneel, perdona por no decir nada hace rato es que hace tiempo no llamaba a Fairy tail. Te he llamado para hablarte de una cosa._

-si quieres háblame, pero primero dime tu maldito nombre!-se quejó Natsu muy molesto al parecer no le gusta ese tipo.

 _-je, está bien! Te diré mi nombre…_

-Solo hazlo ya! voy a colgar! No me gusta esperar!

 _-me interrumpiste antes de decir mi nombre! mi nombre es…._

Natsu se quejó mucho esperando a que diga su nombre.

 _-…mi nombre es Acnologia Apocalipsis, jefe de la mafia de Las Alas de la Oscuridad._

Natsu sintió que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte.

.

.

* * *

En la habitación de Lucy, donde ella estaba parada, bañándose observando en el agua que cae en el piso.

 _"eso no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo…",_ pensó Lucy preocupada recordando esta mañana cuando estaba durmiendo…

.

.

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

Antes a las 10 y media, Lucy estaba durmiendo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

En el sueño de Lucy:

 _Lucy caminaba por el pasillo donde había una gran puerta, atrás de ella, un hombre golpeó en su espalda para entrar._

 _-entra ahora! Jefe te espera-dijo hombre, Lucy estaba temblando de miedo y entró, luego cerró la puerta, Lucy tiene mucho miedo, ya sabe que su jefe va a hacerle algo a ella._

 _-Lucy ven aquí-dijo Acnologia sentado en la silla observando a la luna, Lucy se acercó a él, lo vio a él esperando que haga algo pero ella se sorprendió cuando dijo-siéntate- él se levantó y se movió al lado para que Lucy se siente ahí, ella lo miró con ojos vacíos hacia arriba debido a su altura porque era alto-que miras?_

 _-no, nada-murmuró ella sentándose, Acnologia la observaba a ella pensando sobre sus ojos._

 _-tus ojos son muy vacíos….te falta ser feliz y tener amor…es mi culpa porque te hice esto pero estoy seguro de que algún día tus ojos vacíos desaparecerán…-dijo Acnologia, Lucy se levantó hacia él con cara de sorpresa, él suspiró y luego miró a la luna-sabes…..he decidido que voy dejar que no seas más la mascota de esos hombres y yo…_

 _-eh?-ella se sorprendió mucho más que antes y sintiendo que su corazón volvía a renacer de la felicidad._

 _-pero tú te quedas aquí hasta que este hombre muera!_

 _-ah, si…me dijiste eso antes y no pude preguntarte….es malo?_

 _-así es, ese hombre sigue buscando el apellido Heartfilia, es decir te está buscando para matarte._

 _-por qué?_

 _-según me contaron, ese hombre tiene odio hacia la familia Heartfilia pero tu padre está bajo protección de sus guardias, pero no estoy seguro de eso, presiento que en el futuro va a matar a tu padre, cuando ese hombre muera, estarás libre o lo que quieras._

 _-no tengo hogar y ni sé dónde está mi padre….._

 _-no te preocupes yo te llevare donde está tu padre._

 _-en serio?_

 _-si….y una cosa más- Acnologia se agachó apoyando la cabeza al piso- te prometo que te protegeré con toda mi vida a partir de ahora….-Lucy se sorprendió mucho hasta que vio que Acnologia se levantó-bueno ya es hora de volver a tu celda, vamos!-dijo Acnologia caminando hacia la puerta, Lucy lo siguió a él, ella estaba un poco feliz pero su sonrisa se borró pensando-llegamos-Acnologia abrió la puerta de la celda esperando a Lucy entrara. Ella lo miró a él luego entró a la celda, él se cerró e iba a salir pero Lucy habló._

 _-por qué eres amable ahora? Después de la muerte de ese hombre pelirrojo…-murmuró ella, Acnologia la miró a ella y suspiró._

 _-me gustaría decírtelo pero no estoy listo para eso. Algún día te lo diré si?-dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa, Lucy miró a Acnologia confundida y asintió._

 _-vale, te espero…._

* * *

 _Dos años después, un hombre entró a la celda y secuestró a Lucy, ella estaba asustada._

 _-ese maldito nos prohibió a nosotros tener sexo contigo y no aguanto más! Por eso te secuestré, vamos a mi casa ahora- Lucy no entendía lo que él dijo, ellos se dirigieron por la ventana para salir, la rubia estaba tratando de soltar su mano._

 _-déjame, no quiero ir contigo! Alguien que me ayude!-gritó ella pidiendo ayuda, ellos salieron por la ventana._

 _-cállate, zorra!-él la golpeó en la mejilla, y seguían caminando, a ella le dolía mucho pero ella seguía gritando-cállate de una vez!-él iba a golpearla pero escuchó un gruñido que venía detrás de ellos, el hombre miró a un oso gigante gruñendo y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque._

 _El oso se acercó a ellos, el hombre empujó a Lucy para atrás, y sacó el arma para matar al oso pero la garra del oso lo arañó fuertemente a él por su cabeza y ese hombre murió cuando el oso lo mordió en el cuello._

 _Lucy estaba tratando de escapar pero tocó la rama del árbol que se empezó a romper, el oso giró hacia ella y se dirigió a ella para comerla._

 _-no….aléjate de mí…-Lucy cerró los ojos cuando el oso trataba de matarla con la boca, Lucy sintió que alguien la abrazó y escuchó su queja, su respiración con un fuerte suspiro y un disparo. Lucy abrió los ojos buscando quien estaba protegiéndola a ella, se sorprendió cuando vio que Acnologia la abrazaba a ella y con una mano disparó al oso en su cabeza y murió. Lucy escuchaba las gotas cayendo al piso y también que Acnologia estaba quejándose de dolor, y ella se alejó un poco para verla, se asustó cuando vio algo-oye, tu….tu brazo!.-Lucy estaba horrorizada cuando vio que faltaba el brazo izquierdo, ella miró el brazo izquierdo estaba en frente del oso._

 _-no es nada, lo más importante es que tu estas bien-murmuró el cayendo al piso. Lucy logró atraparlo, sus miembros llegaron y gritaron, ellos se preocuparon._

 _-tu, zorra! Que le hiciste a jefe!?_

 _-oye! No le grites a ella! La salvé a ella del oso que me sacó mi brazo izquierdo._

 _-si perdón!-ellos ayudaron a levantar a Acnologia y se fueron para la mansión, Lucy miró a ellos y decidió seguirlos a ellos porque estaba muy preocupada por Acnologia._

 _._

 _._

Lucy se despertó con sudor, luego apoyó la mano en la cabeza.

-eso no fue un sueño, es un recuerdo de hace 8 y 10 años, me había olvidado por completo de eso….-

 **Fin Flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

-esos hombres me secuestraron muchas veces y ese hombre siempre me salva todo el tiempo….no sé porque me escapé…. - Lucy seguía- ese hombre antes era malvado luego de la muerte de Igneel, él cambió a una persona amable….traté de preguntar su nombre pero no me dijo nada.

Ella escuchó el golpe que venia del cuarto de ella, cerró las canillas y puso la toalla en su cuerpo, abrió la puerta del baño y salió hacia la puerta.

-quién es?

-soy yo! Mira! He venido por la orden de jefe porque él estaba preocupado por vos porque no llegaste a la cocina hace dos horas-contó ella, Lucy sintió su cara caliente cuando dijo que Natsu estaba preocupado por él.

-ah, bueno me levanté un poco tarde y me relajé en el baño, hace poco terminé pero me falta vestirme…-dijo rápidamente y nerviosa.

-oh, solo era eso! Bueno ve a cambiarte mientras voy a preparar el desayuno para usted-cantó Mira, Lucy dijo que estaba bien.

Pocos minutos después en la cocina, Lucy estaba charlando con Mira y Erza. Pero Lucy siente que quiere salir a conocer la ciudad.

-quiero salir a conocer este país….-murmuró ella, Erza y Mira se miraron y tuvieron una idea, Juvia se acercó a ellas para unirse.

-por qué no vamos?-preguntaron los dos.

-me acuerdo que le pedí a Natsu que quería salir pero no me dejó porque ese hombre probamente sigue buscándome.

-tengo una idea, vamos a disfrazarte para que ese hombre no te reconozca y nos vamos sin decirle a jefe-dijo Erza calmada.

-pero si Natsu se entera se va a enojar con nosotras, lo peor es el castigo….-murmuró Juvia preocupada.

-tomaré eso como mi responsabilidad! Vamos a mi cuarto para disfrazarte! Juvia encárgate de la cocina y no le digas a nadie!-comentó escarlata, Juvia asintió y Erza sostuvo a Lucy caminando hacia su habitación y Mira las siguió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tres horas después Natsu todavía estaba en la oficina trabajando buscando una mafia para destruir y conseguir dinero, algo golpeó en la puerta y Natsu dijo que pase.

-jefe? Puedo preguntar algo?

-sí, dime-Natsu miró a Jellal y Laxus.

-bueno, hace rato terminamos el entrenamiento y hemos buscados a Erza, Mira y Lucy y no están acá.

-a que te refiere con eso, Rayo?-preguntó a Laxus, el trató de hablar pero escucharon un golpe de puertas .

-jefe problema!-gritó Gray preocupado.

-qué pasa?

-es-es-es que- que-

-habla más suave, Hielito-mirando a Gray que estaba nervioso y con miedo y estaba asintiendo respirando suavemente.

-estoy bien ahora! Me acaban de avisar que alguien le disparó a Lucy!- Laxus y Jellal se sorprendieron, luego se sintieron escalofriantes detrás de ellos.

-Que acabas…-gruñó Natsu bajando la voz, Gray sabía que Natsu va a enojarse, Natsu se sentía muy vacío dentro de él luego se puso muy furioso y gritó- que acabas de decir!?- Natsu estaba muy desesperado.

.

.

* * *

Continuará…..

 **No te preocupes por Lucy! Ella está bien, yo nunca le hago maltratos a ella, odio eso. Una cosa más sobre Acnologia que antes era malo y luego bueno cuando Igneel murió, su explicación la sabrán en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Ah también sobre el teléfono con quien Natsu habló, va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo cuando Natsu hace Flashback.**

 **Entonces…les gustó? :D nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

.

.

.

-no cuelgues tu celular mientras alguien está charlando! Estúpido Gray!-regañó Erza a Gray que estaba sentado en el piso muy avergonzado.

-perdona, es que entré en pánico cuando dijiste algo sobre….

-si! Por eso, me colgaste antes de terminar de hablar!-gritó Erza enojada, Natsu observaba a ellos, luego a Lucy que estaba escondida detrás de Levy y Mira, que le tenía miedo a Erza cuando se enoja y él suspiro de alivio porque Lucy estaba bien.

Volviendo al principio…

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

Erza, Mira y Lucy llegaron al centro comercial, Lucy tenía cara de sorpresa al ver el lugar lleno de gente y muchas ropas que se vendían.

-whoa! Es muy grande!-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, Erza y Mira se sonrieron observando a Lucy que llevaba una peluca marrón.

-bien! Vamos a conocer todo este lugar! Y también vamos a comprar unos ropas para nosotras!-cantó Mira que agarró la mano de Lucy y la arrastró hacia adelante con Erza.

Pasaron dos horas y media desde que Lucy conoció el lugar, ahora van a comer en Burger King.

-etto, no se cual comida elijo….

-bueno mejor pedí la comida que quieras, que te guste!-dijo Mira con una sonrisa, Lucy asintió y pidió una hamburguesa normal con fritas y Pepsi.

Ellas buscaron un lugar para comer y se sentaron por ahí, pero fue una sorpresa que Levy y Gajeel se encontraron a ellas.

-ustedes que hacen aquí!?

-paseando para que Lucy conociera en este lugar!-dijo Mira comiendo una papa frita observando a Lucy que comía rápidamente la hamburguesa-veo que te gusta, Lucy!- Lucy miró a ella y asintió alegremente-entonces ustedes estaban en una cita no?

-bueno…hemos encontrado a un hipnosis hace poco pero ahora tenemos hambre….

-oh! Donde está el?

-bueno me dijo que está ocupado por hoy y me prometió que mañana estará en Fairy tail-contó peli azul que unió a ellas y dijo a Gajeel que vaya a pedir la comida para los dos.

-bueno te gustó aquí, Lucy?-preguntó Mira y Lucy asintió, Erza estaba ocupada porque hace rato había pedido un postre de torta de fresa y ahora está comiendo su postre favorito distraída mientras las chicas estaban hablando.

-creo que iré a baño…-murmuró Lucy que vio el baño por ahí, ella se levantó.

-vaya! comiste rápido!-dijo Levy sorprendida-quieres que te acompañe?

-no, está bien! Puedo ir sola!-Lucy se alejó de ellas.

Se dirigió al baño donde había una gran fila de mujeres, Lucy miró a ellas y suspiró, esperó como unos diez minutos y todavía estaba en la fila. Lucy quería volver con las chicas pero ella no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño e incluso ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

Un hombre agarró la mano de Lucy y la tiró hacia el baño de hombres, luego se escuchó un disparo, la gente se asustó, incluso los hombres que estaban en el baño y empezaron a alejarse de ese lugar, el hombre misterioso protegió a Lucy siendo como un escudo para que los hombres no los empujarles.

-lo sabía, alguien te quiso disparar- Lucy miró al hombre desconocido.

-alguien me disparó?

-sí, vi algo con un brillo y reconocí que era un arma, busque a quien estaba apuntando y era a ti. Por eso te salvé.

-jefe, estas bien?-preguntó su compañero que entró al baño de hombres.

-estoy bien! Decirles a los chicos que persigan a ese hombre que disparó!

-entendido!

-perdón…gracias por salvarme, etto….

-mi nombre es Gildarts! Jefe de policía-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-eh? No te pareces a un policía….-dijo la rubia sorprendida.

-bueno, siempre salgo con un disfraz para poder atrapar a los ladrones más fácil, si uso el traje de policía obviamente los ladrones huyen por eso no me voy a poner ese traje!-dijo con orgullo-por cierto…te pareces a alguien que conozco de hace tiempo pero tu pelo es diferente…-fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Lucy! Donde estas!? Escuché un disparo! Dime si estás bien! Oh no! si me entero que le disparó a ella….Jefe nos va a matar!

-eso era Erza…

-Erza? Lucy?-murmuró Gildarts, vio a Lucy que salió del baño de los hombres.

-Lucy! Veo que estas bien! Qué alivio! Pero que haces en el baño de los hombres?-preguntó Erza sorprendida, luego los dos escucharon el grito de Levy y Mira viniendo hacia ellas juntos con Gajeel.

-Lucy, estas bien!?

-si…estoy bien gracias a ese hombre policía…

-hombre de la policía?-dijeron los cuatros confundidos.

-fui yo quien la salvó a ella y además, ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, chicos-dijo Gildarts saliendo del baño, todos se sorprendieron.

-Gildarts!? Que haces aquí?-dijo Erza sorpresa.

-bueno estaba paseando con mis amigos….

-jefe! No pudimos encontrar al criminal!-dijo su compañero acercándose a ellos.

-qué mala suerte! No pudimos atrapar al criminal quien casi la mata a ella-murmuró con cansancio.

-que!? Alguien quiere matar a Lucy? Pero la disfrazamos! Alguien pudo reconocerla!?-gritó Erza enojada.

-tal como pensaba! Eres la hija de Layla no? por eso tu pelo marrón es falso y también yo sabía que tú no estabas muerta-Lucy se sorprendió y giró hacia Gildarts.

-conoces a mi madre?

-sí claro, la conozco desde que éramos adolescentes y crecimos juntos con mi esposa Cornelia, Jude, Natsuki, Igneel, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Metalicana, Skiadrum y Acnologia, fuimos muy amigos hasta que nos graduamos de la Preparatoria!

-espera un momento!-gritó Gajeel, todos miraron a el- conoces a Metalicana? Y también al padre de Rogue y de Sting!?

-si…eso fue hace mucho tiempo….cambiando el tema…como esta mi hija Cana?-peguntó Gildarts feliz.

-ella sigue con lo mismo-dijo escarlata calmada-además no quiere verte porque se siente muy incómoda- Gildarts se puso muy deprimido luego caminó hacia adelante alejándose de ellos, su amigo siguió a su jefe.

-Gildarts no ha cambiado…-dijo Mira con una sonrisa-tenemos que regresar!-ellos asintieron- Gajeel, trajiste tu auto?

-sí.

-bueno vámonos!-dijo Erza, Gajeel caminó hacia su auto y las chicas lo siguieron-voy a llamar a Gray para avisar lo que pasó- ella sacó su móvil, marcó el número de Gray y llamó.

Unos segundos después Gray atendió.

 _-Erza, que pasa?_

-bueno hoy fuimos al centro comercial con Lucy y Mira, entonces Lucy se fue al baño y alguien le disparó a ella. Pero-fue interrumpido por Gray.

 _-ella fue disparada por alguien!?_ -gritó Gray desde su teléfono, Erza se alejó un poco para no dañarse el oído, ella trató de hablar pero él se adelantó- _debo avisar a Jefe!_

-espera un- Gray le colgó, Erza miró su celular luego empezó a temblar de enojo-ese estúpido! Me acaba de colgar antes de terminar de hablar!-gritó ella, Gajeel iba a entrar a su auto pero Erza lo empujó y entró- entren ahora!- ellos entraron, Lucy estaba delante del asiento.

Erza lo arrancó rápidamente hacia el edificio de su hogar dejándolos a los demás asustados por la velocidad de Erza.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, todos salieron del auto y entraron por las puertas del edificio, miraron a Romeo que estaba hablando con alguien a quien no pudieron ver.

-tranquilízate! No sabemos dónde están ellas! Tenemos que buscar por la computadora donde están! Así que, cálmate un-

-no puedo calmarme cuando me entero que ella fue disparada!- ellos reconocieron que la voz era de Natsu pero su voz estaba muy desesperada.

-jefe! Lucy está bien!-gritó Mira, Romeo giró hacia la derecha pero él fue empujado por Natsu. Los miró a ellos buscando a Lucy, vio a la chica con el pelo marrón y reconoció que era Lucy y estaba bien y muy sana.

-estas bien, Lucy!?- preguntó Natsu preocupado acercándose a ella

-si- ella fue interrumpida por el abrazo de Natsu dejando a todos sorprendidos pero la peor fue Mira que se acababa de desmayar, por suerte Gajeel reaccionó y la atrapó a ella antes de caerse al piso.

-me alegro que estés bien, Luce…-murmuró muy bajo, él se alejó y puso una cara seria-ustedes donde estaban!?

-antes de explicártelo….quiero buscar al idiota de Gray-gritó Erza enojada acercándose a las puertas del ascensor-vamos al hogar!

-amigo, cuida mi lugar-dijo Romeo a una persona que asintió, Natsu y los demás se dirigieron al ascensor y empezaron a subir.

Romeo y los demás llegaron a Fairy tail, ellos se dirigieron a la cocina porque Natsu mencionó que Gray estaba ahí, Erza abrió la puerta fuertemente y encontró a Gray con cara de preocupación pero al verlo, ella empezó a gritarle a él.

.

 **Fin Flashback:**

Natsu ya entendía de que se trataba el enojo de Erza hacia Gray pero él quiere saber lo que pasó allá y decidió preguntarle a Mira.

Mira contaba lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial y lo del encuentro con Gildarts, Natsu escuchaba todo lo que ella decía pero sus ojos estaban en Lucy que estaba sacándose la peluca y arreglando el pelo.

Cuando Mira terminó de contar lo que pasó, el peli rosa quedó pensando sobre ese hombre que disparó a Lucy y también sobre Gildarts que conoce a Layla y a otros más, Erza seguía regañando y Gray seguía pidiendo disculpas, ella lo iba a golpear.

-creo que estoy empezando a entender….-todos miraron hacia su jefe-ustedes se fueron sin pedir mi permiso, no es así?-las tres se quedaron en silencio, Erza dio un paso adelante.

-jefe, Lucy me dijo que tu no la dejabas ir afuera para conocer lugares entonces hicimos un disfraz para Lucy para que no la reconocieran y soy responsable de que nos fuimos sin decirte..-murmuró Erza, Lucy trató de decir pero Natsu se adelantó.

-bueno alguien la reconoció a ella y trató de matarla….ya sabes sobre las reglas no?-Erza se estremeció y asintió, Jellal iba a acercarse a ella pero Laxus lo detuvo diciendo que no se meta-bueno estas exp-

-espera!-gritó Lucy que se puso delante de Erza-es mi culpa que les dije que quería conocer y ellas me llevaron a un lugar que estaba bonito y me gustó mucho! Así que, expúlsame a mí en lugar de Erza!-todos se sorprendieron, luego estaban esperando que su jefe diga algo, ellos giraron a ver a jefe que tenía cara de sorprendido.

-Te dije que no salgas de aquí hasta que ese hombre muera-alzó la voz un poco más, Lucy se acordó lo que ese hombre dijo, que alguien quiere matar a la familia Heartfilia e iba a decírselo pero él se adelantó- y ese hombre que trató de matarte, es el mismo hombre que te secuestró hace tiempo!

-no es él!-gritó ella.

-a que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Natsu confundido, Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo antes y decidió huir-Lucy?-sin respuesta, ella salió corriendo hacia su habitación-Lucy!-trató de ir tras ella pero se detuvo-maldita sea, está bien! He decidido que no voy a expulsarte, Titania. Fue Lucy que quería salir con ustedes, pero ustedes están castigadas- Mira y Erza suspiraron y asintieron- déjame pensar….

-oh! Me olvide de decirte que nos faltan cosas para la comida-dijo Mira recordando que en la nevera no quedaba casi nada.

-bien! Ustedes vayan a comprar! Tienen una hora!-ellas asintieron y se fueron-iré a hablar con Lucy….-dijo Natsu que salió de la cocina y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Lucy.

 _"no es él!",_ recordó lo que dijo Lucy, _"entonces Señor Acnologia tenía razón…",_ pensó Natsu recordando lo que hoy en la mañana habló con Acnologia.

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

-Acnologia? He oído ese nombre por mi padre hace tiempo….-murmurando Natsu en sí mismo.

 _-te llamé para invitarlos a ustedes por el aniversario_ _de Las Alas de la Oscuridad 24 años, quería que las mafias vayan a mi fiesta…si quieres vengan o sino no. usted lo decide. El día será el 28 de Junio._

-qué día es hoy?-preguntó desinteresado.

- _me sorprende que no sabes en que día estamos….hoy es 15 de Junio._

 _-_ está bien! Lo pensaré. Gracias por invitarnos!-dijo Natsu con una expresión de aburrido-bueno me voy, estoy ocupado por ahora.

 _-antes de colgar, señor Dragneel….por favor cuídala a ella sino ese hombre va a matarla por venganza._

-eh? Ella? Te refieres a Lucy?

- _si...y-_

-el mismo hombre que la secuestró a ella hace 15 años?- preguntó el hijo de Igneel, el teléfono quedó en silencio.

 _-no es él. Te diré el nombre de quien quiere matar a la familia Heartfilia, quien mató a Layla-_ Natsu se sorprendió, recordó que en el papel decía que Layla murió por causa de una enfermedad, _"entonces esa información era falsa!?",_ pensó Natsu enojado, se sintió engañado por el FBI- _ese tipo trabaja en el FBI para encontrar fácilmente a la familia Heartfilia para matarla y además es un mafia, su nombre es Zeref, conocido como corazón oscuro…y una cosa más, ese hombre mató a Layla, a los padres de Layla y la siguiente será la hija de Layla. Así que cuídala, te lo ruego._

Natsu quedó en silencio observando el techo y luego suspiró

-está bien, te prometo que voy a protegerla a ella, pero como sabes todo eso?

- _bueno, conozco a la madre de Layla, ella me contó lo que le pasó a Zeref, me temo que no puedo contártelo y ella quiere que yo proteja a Layla. Fallé y no pude salvarla y rompí las promesas sobre muchas cosas…apuesto que tú puedes protegerla._

-como puede ser que estés seguro de eso?-murmuró el, obviamente que Acnologia lo escuchó.

 _-porque presiento que la amas a Lucy._

Natsu se sorprendió, luego observó su celular que Acnologia acababa de colgar y se dio cuenta tarde.

-espera un momento, él como sabe que Lucy estaba aquí?…..-murmuró Natsu que acababa de darse cuenta.

.

 **Fin Flashback:**

.

-voy a preguntar a Lucy si ella conoce a Acnologia….me sorprende que Layla era amiga de Acnologia hace mucho tiempo **…**

Natsu seguía murmurando y no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en frente de la puerta de Lucy, de repente casi golpea la puerta hasta que escuchó algo como una caída desde la derecha donde venía otra puerta, él giró hacia la derecha para ver de qué se trata y se dio cuenta.

-esa no es la sala de limpieza? quien Zorra limpia-seguía mirando a la puerta- que molesto, por qué no ordena bien las cosas para que no se caigan?…-murmuró él acercándose a la puerta, luego la puerta se abrió y había algo que se cayó- eso es….sierra eléctrica!?-murmuró sorprendido y recordó sobre el incidente del ascensor hace dos meses y Gajeel dijo que alguien usó la sierra eléctrica para que el ascensor no caiga- así que fuiste tú, Zorra….-dijo Natsu enojado.

Él cerró la puerta, caminó hacia su oficina y dejó la sierra eléctrica por ahí, él fue a buscar a Lisanna.

-bueno ella rompió las reglas: nunca debes traicionar al compañero o a Fairy tail o a mi….ya es hora que ella sea expulsada.

Caminó por el pasillo buscando a Lisanna y vio que la habitación de Lucy estaba abierta, se iba acercando pero Lucy apareció en la puerta, ella iba saliendo pero cuando vio a Natsu desvió su mirada pero Natsu se dio cuenta que su cara tenía miedo y preocupación.

-Lucy, sobre hace rato. Quería disculparme por-

-no te preocupes por eso!-dijo ella, dándose cuenta que Natsu estaba acercándose a ella, él la miraba porque estaba actuando rara-por favor, aléjate de mí…-Natsu se sorprendió e iba a acercarse pero ella volvió a entrar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta rápidamente dejando a Natsu sorprendido.

Natsu sentía que su corazón estaba en pedazos, muy roto como que Lucy lo odiaba a él.

.

.

-que está sucediendo aquí!?-alzó la voz más fuerte pero Lucy no llegó a escuchar eso.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Continuara…


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Discúlpenme por tanta demora, fue debido a mis estudios y también mi computadora portátil tuvo un problema, se rompió hace meses, en mayo por ahí, me tomó el tiempo comprar una, todos estos meses estuve ocupado y sin portátil.**

 **Mis disculpas por no actualizar por mucho tiempo, sé que cambié mi nombre de fanfiction y la foto de mi celular porque me aburro no tener apodo en fanfiction. De nuevo mis disculpas.**

 **Sobre este capítulo la diré que en la mitad cuenta sobre violencia y sangre.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

.

.

Natsu siguió observando la puerta con cara de sorpresa como la primera vez que Lucy dijo que se aleje.

A él no le gusta que Lucy lo ignore, lo odie, lo de miedo y lo aleje de él. Odia eso. El deseo de que ella lo odie, entonces decidió que va a hablar con ella y preguntarle cuál es su problema.

Trató de entrar al cuarto de Lucy, pero se detuvo por algo que captó en el piso de color blanco y vio que era un papel, se agachó para recogerlo

-tsk, Zorra no limpias bien ...-murmuró la peli rosa quejándose, cuando dio vuelta al pedazo de papel, " _eso es ... no es un papel." Es una foto de Lucy ... que hace eso acá? y me parece que alguien rasgó el papel ..._ ", pensó él-no creo que fuera Lucy-murmuró él confundido-bien voy a preguntarle a ella sobre eso! - se detuvo porque acababa de recordar que la habitación de Lucy antes de Igneel y tenía una cámara de seguridad.

\- Iré a ver mi ordenador de dónde vino la foto a la vuelta de la esquina, volvió a su oficina.

Cuando entró la oficina, se acercó a su escritorio donde estaba el ordenador portátil, entonces él se sentó en la silla y preparó el botón de la portátil. Esperó unos segundos después, abrió su página de sistema de vigilancia y apareció, vio a Lucy sentada en el piso observando el álbum con cara de tristeza, luego se puso a llorar.

" _eso es ahora, está llorando, maldita sea, no me gusta verte así, Luce"_ , pensó con cara de molestia y entonces decidió retroceder hasta antes de romper la foto. En la pantalla está retrocediendo rápido ni siquiera puede ver bien.

Seguía retrocediendo hasta que se sorprendió cuando vio que alguien entró por la puerta y era Lisanna.

.

(Esto es lo que se _ve en el_ video de vigilancia , Esto es _Natsu cuando habla y que hace)_

.

En la pantalla:

Cuando Lisanna entró al cuarto de Lucy miró a todas partes y vio una cosa en la cama, era un álbum de fotos de Lucy, ella se envió y agarró el álbum, luego lo abrió para ver. Ella se detuvo cuando vio la foto.

 _-no puedo ver más de cerca, que está mirando en esa foto? ni siquiera sé tu es ... -murmuró Natsu estaba molesto observando al portátil y se enojó más cuando ella ... ..._

Lisanna sacó la foto luego tiró al piso el álbum, luego se levantó cuando Lucy entró a la habitación y se sorprendió cuando vio a Lisanna, ella decidió saludarla.

 _Natsu subió el volumen más alto cuando vio que Lucy comenzó a hablar._

-hola Lisanna! Me sorprendió que estés aquí porque cuando las preguntas fueron para venir a mi cuarto, ellas parecían que estaban nerviosas y decían-

-no me interesa saber de ti-Lisanna la interrumpió, Lucy se asustó por su voz y asintió conmigo preguntaba con hombres hombres estuviste y con años empezaba a estar con ellos?

 _Natsu estaba molesta cuando vio que Lucy tenía cara de triste, él apretó el puño muy cerrado en el escritorio, es como si golpear el escritorio._

-no me gusta hablar sobre eso ... me da miedo ... ..empecé a olvidar eso pero ... ..

-olvidar eso, que es eso? -preguntó ella mostrando la foto a Lucy.

-ah, esa era Levy nos sacó foto en secreto, ni siquiera sabía! eso fue hace un mes cuando estaba en la cocina sentada en un banco juntos con Natsu cuando hablé con él y me llamé Levy nos sacó la foto-dijo ella con ojos brillosos-y me gusta esa foto porque es un recuerdo.

 _-así que esa esa foto era Lucy y yo. Me acuerdo de eso, además sabía que Ratón nos sacó la foto ..._

-que aburrido! Que ella acaba de romper la foto dejando a Lucy sorprendida, luego se había puesto deprimida.

 _Natsu miraba con asco a Lisanna y bastante enojado apretaba los labios y los puños._

-Al parecer tienes miedo a los hombres, tienes miedo de Natsu? -ella cambió de tema.

Lucy se sorprendió cuando ella preguntó y se hizo raro que preguntó sobre eso.

-eh? No tengo miedo a Natsu, me doy cuenta de que es muy amable y me ayudó durante los meses murmuró Lucy con una sonrisa recordando los dos meses cuando estuvo con Natsu.

 _El corazón de Natsu comenzó a latir muy rápido, sonrió con ternura y se molestó solo con Lisanna._

-me parece que no sabes nada sobre Natsu ... .el solía acostarse con las mujeres, parecido a los hombres con los que te acostabas ...-Lucy se estrelló y se movió un poco para atrás-más te vale que tengas cuidado con Natsu y mejor te mantengas alejada de el, sino va a violarte, mejor no hablas con Natsu sobre eso, sería mejor para ti. Ah, y una cosa más, no hay nadie más que ella, Lucy se levantó y se apartó de ella, Lisanna sonrió y salió dejando a Lucy en el suelo, ella se acercó a la foto hecha pedazos, ella comenzó a juntar pero sus lágrimas salieron ...

Natsu cerró fuertemente el portátil, quedó ahí en silencio, luego abrió su cajón del escritorio, donde había una cuchilla y la agarró, se puso la cuchilla en la parte trasera de su pantalón, y caminó hacia el sillón, donde estaba la sierra eléctrica , la agarró y luego la puso en el hombro, salió de su oficina.

-veo que tiene violada las reglas, prepárate para ser expulsada, Zorra traidora-gruñó Natsu mostrando la cara de llena de odio y enojo como si quisiera matar a alguien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, dejó la sierra eléctrica al lado de la puerta apoyada en la pared, iba a abrir la puerta hasta que escuchó una Mira hablar.

-veo que estas feliz, Lisanna-cantó Mira que llegó con Erza, al parecer fueron a comprar, Natsu apretó el puño fuertemente, "¿¡feliz !? ¡ _De qué !? De Lucy !?",_ pensó Natsu muy molesto.

-sí, estoy súper feliz! A partir de ahora puedo hablar con Natsu! -cantó Lisanna alegre.

-oye! Nos hemos dicho que no nombremos el nombre de jefe! gris con voz temerosa.

-ya te dije que cuando él está aquí puedo decir su nombre ~~

Natsu ya no aguantaba más a Lisanna estaba muy harto de ella desde que separó con Sting, la pierna de Natsu se levantó para arriba con una patada y golpeó fuertemente la puerta

La puerta salió volando y se chocó contra la barra, por suerte nadie resultó herido, Natsu sabía que nadie saldría herido con esa puerta, todos se asustaron cuando la puerta salió volando y se sorprendió al ver que Natsu estaba muy molesto.

-escuché que estas feliz ... ¿me pregunté de qué? -se burló Natsu mirando a Lisanna que estaba sosteniendo la escoba ya su lado estaba Mira-por obligar a Lucy a que no hable conmigo no? -preguntó con una voz fría dejando sorprendidos a todos, Lisanna estaba muy sorprendida-tu mente se pregunta cómo se eso ... ¿y tú el dicho que estás vigilando a alguien verdad? -ellos asintieron diciendo que ya saben-bueno estas preparada para ser expulsada, traidora? -Lisanna se estremeció cuando vio a los ojos de Natsu como si fueran los asesinos.

-traidora? ¿Expulsar? A que te refieres con eso, jefe!? - preguntó Mira asustada, por qué hace que su hermana, ella no quiere que Lisanna salga herida.

-bueno ella rompió tres reglas de Fairy tail, es hora de que mar expulsada ahora! dijo Natsu con expresión de aburrimiento, se acercó a Lisanna pero Mira se puso en frente de él, como que estaba protegiendo a Lisanna.

-Mira! -gritaron todos sorprendidos menos Levy, Juvia y Erza preocupadas por ella por si Natsu daña a Mira.

-fuera de mi camino! -gruñó Natsu con voz muy alta.

-no voy a hacerlo hasta que me digas porque deberías expulsar a Lisanna -gritó Mira.

-MIRA! -Mira se agradó por el grito de Laxus, ella vio con su novio que tenía cara de preocupación-no te olvides de las reglas de Fairy tail! Debes seguir las ordenes de jefe! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-pero ... tú quieres saber qué hizo ella ... -murmuró Mira con tristeza mirando al piso, Natsu mirando mirando sin preocupación.

-ella casi mata a Lucy, lo sabias? -gritó Natsu, y Mira y los demás se sorprendieron- segundo, ella no siguió mis órdenes y por último, traicionó una cola de hada.

-eh? "Yo nunca haría algo así como eso", dijo Lisanna nerviosa.

-entonces explícame esto ...-Natsu se acercó a la puerta donde dejó la sierra eléctrica, todos mirarban a Natsu que apoyaba la mano en la pared y la otra mano que estaba agarrando algo que no era más que ver. Ellos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Natsu tenía la sierra eléctrica en la mano ... ¿eso significa eso, Zorra? - la mano de Natsu se levantó para arriba mostrando la sierra eléctrica frente a Lisanna.

-eso es una sierra eléctrica.

-no me refería a eso! Según Metal me dijo hace dos meses que el ascensor se cayó por el cable cortado con una sierra eléctrica.

"¿Qué tal, seguro, seguro?", preguntó Mira.

-bueno esa cosa estaba en la sala de la limpieza quién solo esa Zorra usa ese lugar por el castigo de limpieza. Estoy seguro de que fue ella la que cortó el ascensor, dime la verdad, Zorra.

Lisanna miraba a Natsu con miedo, y dijo que no fue ella.

-deja de mentir, maldita sea! -gritó Natsu enojado, Lisanna se estremeció para atrás-primero le ordené que no me llames por mi nombre y que no entres a la habitación de Lucy, segundo casi las matas a ella y por ultimo lo mantuviste en secreto durante los meses escondiendo la sierra eléctrica en la sala de limpieza, esa es una cola de hadas! -gritaba más fuerte que antes, todos se estremecían- Escuché algo que venía de la sala de limpieza, la puerta se abrió debido a la fuerza de la sierra eléctrica porque parece que la colgaste mal ...-contó Natsu-bueno ahora dime la verdad! -ella se mantuvo callada-bien! Haré que escupas todo por la boca-encendió el motor de la sierra eléctrica asustando a todos, la peor era Lisanna que temblaba mucho-sí, no era para nada eso para poder meterse en una parte de su cuerpo. Incluso a ti,

-tienes razón fui yo! -gritó ella con miedo, todos se quedaron callados, Mira miró a ella por el hombro y el hombro que tenía el hombro agarrado por el hombro tirando por atrás hacia el piso fuertemente y escuchando que el motor de la sierra eléctrica se apagó

-Mira!

-Akuma, Princeso. Tiren eso a la basura ahora! -Natsu le dio la orden a Mira y Jellal, él se quejó que no le gusta su apodo pero ya está acostumbrado-que esperan? ¡Vayan a tirarlo ahora! -Natsu el la voz, Jellal se acercó a Natsu y sostuvo la sierra eléctrica, luego miró a Mira que estaba en el suelo negándose a ir con él y se agachó.

-Mira, tenemos que hacerlo porque es una orden del jefe! Además, tu hermana violó las reglas, ya sabes que ella fue expulsada por traición.

-pero ...

-Juego que te gusta que te mueva, que significa que ya sabes que no quieres que ella lo sufra. Mirada sorprendida y mirada hacia Natsu que está mirando a Lisanna-él está esperando que salgamos-

-no quiero ir! Yo soy la hermana mayor que debo proteger a sus hermanos pequeños y-

-vete de una vez! -gritó Natsu molesto-Princeso tiene razón porque Zorra rompió las reglas y fue expulsión de Fairy tail, Mavis Vermilion creó estas reglas, eso no va a cambiar-

-mentiroso! Tú creaste esas reglas! Escuché la historia que Mavis dio amor a todos los miembros de Fairy tail, no creo que ella sea igual que tú! ¡Te odio demasiado y estoy muy harta de vos!

-si me odias porque no te vas de aquí!? - gritó Natsu, Mira se sorprendió y dijo:

-es que sí salgo de aquí, no tengo un hogar para mi ... murmuró ella levantándose y corrió hacia la puerta diciéndole perdón a Lisanna, Jellal reaccionó sorprendida y la siguió a ella.

Natsu quedó callado _, "no es mentira. Es verdad que Mavis creó las reglas y yo no podía creer eso cuando me convertí en jefe, estudié un libro que Mavis escribió",_ pensó Natsu mirando a Lisanna que seguía alejándose de Natsu hasta que se tropezó y cayó al piso y chocó contra la barra de bar.

Natsu se acercó a ella y la agarró por el pelo fuertemente, con la otra mano sacó la cuchilla de la espalda en donde la puso antes.

-es la hora que saca tu marca de Fairy tail como expulsión-dijo Natsu estaba muy calmada, Lisanna estaba muy asustada, más que antes-si estas asustada ... eres cobarde! -la cuchilla tocó la piel más profunda en la pierna de Lisanna donde estaba la marca luego siguió hacia abajo cortando y hacia la derecha, las gotas de sangre saliendo de la piel. Lisanna siente un dolor como que los estudiantes salieron de la piel.

-eso duele ...

La mano de Natsu se movió para arriba de la cuchilla pegada en la piel y él se detuvo, sacó la cuchilla que estaba llena de sangre y salió mucha de su pierna. Lisanna siente que su mano soltó el pelo, antes de que ella estaba cerrando los ojos y ahora los abrió y sintió que su mano la soltó, pero sí que apretó su mano en el muslo de ella cuando la marca de Fairy tail y lo arrancó fuertemente.

Natsu miraba el pedazo de muslo que tenía en su mano, donde estaba la marca y al piso, y miró a Lisanna que estaba llorando con dolor apretando el muslo para detener la sangre, él se levantó.

A partir de ahora, ya no eres miembro de Fairy tail! Fuera de mi vista y nunca vuelvas a tener un compañero en Fairy tail, me escuchaste!? - gruñó Natsu, ella asintió rápidamente y trató de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo por el dolor en la pierna, él caminó hacia el lavabo de la ¡Rayo, Metal sáquenla de aquí ahora! ¡Ratón y Llorona, las ropas y las cosas de Zorra, sáquenlas de aquí!

Laxus y Gajeel sostuvieron un Lisanna y salieron de la cocina, Levy y Juvia salieron, solo quedaban Erza, Bisca, Cana, Wendy, Gray, Bickslow y Alzack que estaban ahí observando lo que Natsu estaba haciendo.

-y ustedes, limpien aquí!

-entendido!

-iré a llevar a cabo a Lucy a algún lado, porque ella piensa que yo soy igual a los otros hombres.

-eh? Por qué piensa eso? -preguntó Erza.

-es culpa de Zorra que dijo que tú era igual a ellos que acosan a Lucy, y además yo dejé eso hace mucho tiempo ...

-tienes razón, tú me dijiste que te aburriste de mujeres-gris gris-además tienes que contar tu historia para ella conozca más de ti.

-no te metas con eso! Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está Bestia y Estatua? - Preguntó Natsu refiriendo a Elfman y Evergreen.

-no te acuerdas? - Natsu se negó-tu ordenaste a ellos que vayan a una misión para espiar a una mafia-dijo Bickslow con sudor.

-lo que sea, me voy ...

Natsu salió de la cocina, está dirigiendo al habitación de Lucy, el abrió la puerta sin importarle tocar la puerta, la habitación están en silencio hasta escuchó la ducha venia el baño, Natsu se da cuenta que Lucy está bañando, él se acercó el ropero de Lucy y la abrieron buscó un lindo vestido para ella.

Unos minutos después, Natsu entró al baño y vio a Lucy que estaba sorprendida al ver a Natsu y reaccionó, tapó su cuerpo usando sus manos porque estaba desnuda, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Natsu lo vio.

-Natsu, que haces aquí? vete mientras me estoy duchando! Eso es vergonzoso…-murmuró Lucy con cara roja.

-eso no importa, solo vine aquí para…-Lucy se acordó lo que Lisanna dijo.

-viniste para acosarme?-preguntó ella con miedo.

-no, tonta! Vine a dejar esto!-dijo Natsu mostrando un vestido color celeste largo hasta las rodillas.

-eh? Un vestido?

-¡si! Cuando termines de bañar! Ponte esto! Hay algo que quiero mostrar, estoy seguro que te va a gustar un lugar. Te espero en la puerta y te prometo que no hay nada hasta que no aceptes hacer eso conmigo, con una sonrisa de pervertido, Lucy se puso colorada y Natsu dejó el vestido en la tapa del agua del baño.

Natsu salió del baño y cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró.

-mierda, que me está sucediendo? Es la primera vez que siento mucho calor en mi cuerpo. Además ella tiene buen cuerpo ... .ella es diferente a las que acosé, recordando su pasado que acosaba a las mujeres que no sentía nada de calor. Natsu miró a Happy que lo observaba como diciendo "eres muy pervertido" - tú también eres pervertido, ¡Feliz!

Natsu se conectó con su dormitorio para cambiar de ropa, cuando el caminaba por el pasillo, el sacó su celular y llamó a Romeo.

-Enano? ... estabas dormido? ... lo que sea, diles a mis guardias que vigilen a Lucy ya mi cundo salgamos a algún lugar ... no es una cita, idiota! ... entonces estas castigado ... no te quejes! ... bien tu castigo para trabajar durante 24 horas! ... lo lamento, Enano! ¡No te olvides lo que dije antes! ¡Bien! Nos vemos!

* * *

.

.

Unos minutos después, Natsu se había cambiado y se había unido a la puerta de Fairy tail, esperó a Lucy. Gray salió por la puerta de la cocina y vio un Natsu.

-jefe, ya hemos limpiado la cocina y Mira, se encerró en su habitación, pero no te preocupas Laxus le da consuelos a ella.

-no me preocupa nada, ustedes hagan lo que quieran cuando me vayan.

-entendido, jefe-dijo Grey muy emocionado corriendo hacia la cocina.

-estoy seguro que van a un avión algo así como una fiesta-murmuró Natsu, él se giró hacia arriba observando el techo mientras esperaba a Lucy.

-perdón por la demora, Natsu.

Natsu volvió hacia abajo, vio que Lucy llevaba un vestido con tacones blancos, pero no muy alto y el pelo suelto, él la miraba desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-no me mires así, es muy vergonzoso.

-sabía que ese vestido quedaba bien en ti ... .muy bien! Vamos, Lucy.

Natsu y Lucy se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el auto de Natsu, la puerta de la casa de Lucy, que estaba mirando hacia ellos, hacia atrás cuando Romeo estaba mirando hacia ellos con los ojos abiertos. que Natsu lo vio, Romeo dio la señal diciendo como, "haz que se enamore de vos!". Natsu lo miraba a él con sudor y sospecha diciendo que él es una idiota, Natsu cerró la puerta del auto.

Natsu entró en el auto en el asiento del conductor, miró a Lucy que miraba por la ventana hacia el otro lado. Natsu empezó a conducir, Lucy decide preguntar.

-a dónde vamos? -preguntó ella observando un Natsu que estaba muy concentrado en el auto.

-vamos al parque de atracciones! Estoy seguro de que te vas a poner! Natsu muy emocionado

-parque ... que? mere Lucy confundida.

.

.

Continuará ...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realmente me siento muy mal por Lisanna que acaba de ser expulsada, bueno ella se portó mal pero no se preocupa por ella, ella se va a convertir en una persona amable.**

 **Regresar al próximo porque me iré de vacaciones, perdón por la demora, pero tengan paciencia. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
